Soaring Above the Clouds
by raven716
Summary: Naira Haruyama is a navie and cheerful girl that has lived isolated and has recently been traveling, she is from the infamous Haruyama clan. She is on a journey and comes across a village she feels she came make her own, and making her first friend Chutarou, whom she bonds with, while at the sametime being targeted.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Haruyama, Naria

Age:17

Height:155

Appearance: Brown skin with light blue eyes, and Auburn hair that kept in a braid with slight messy bangs, that are colored silver. With a decorative beaded headband from your mother.

Nationality: 1/2 Japanese, 1/4 African, and 1/4 Native American

Gender:Female

Family:Father(Shoichi Haruyama/deceased),Mother(Loetie/deceased), Grandfather(Daiki/deceased), Uncle(Hisoka/deceased), Cousin(Ryu/Alive)

Clan:The Haruyama Clan

* * *

"Hey, hey you wake up..."someone kept jabbing you with their sausage like finger in your shoulder, waking you up though you would prefer to sleep you where so tired. But you wake up anyway, rubbing your eyes as they open up half way. Looking at the person who gave you a ride in their wagon, he was scruffy looking man, who many would not think twice about staying with him, he seem creepy and perverted but you asked for a ride anyway. Trusting the man not at all thinking twice about it, you give him a sleepy smile as you hope out of his wagon taking what little belongings you had, which was merely nothing but a sack you kept tied with a slash over your chest. Dressed in tattered faded hakama with no shoes upon your feet allowing you to feel everything under you. Once you hopped off, the rocks and pebbles slightly indented into your skin. Slinging your slash over you as you bow thanking the man, you go on your merry way. The man looks at you shaking his head.

Your bright eyes widen at everything around as you smile marveling at everything, as the villagers went about their day that is until you would pop over their shoulder to marvel at what it was they where doing. Thrilled at what ever sight as if you where some sort of tourist, which infact you where.

"So this is a village...wow."you gush over it, you couldn't be more excited about this picking up your walk looking everywhere all around you, going from here to there bringing much attention to yourself. Like a baby monkey, your curiosity was not at its peck just yet, everything was just a wonder in your eyes. Finding games children played or listen to music of the older people, you even looked into those who had a stand selling things."It's pretty much all that papa said."you say to yourself looking behind you as you spun around not pay attention that is until you rammed right into someone that you fell right on. Rubbing your head as you laugh from the impact. Only to hear the person under you muffle, realizing this you get up and look to find a young boy who looked around the of 12 or so. He had a on a red hat."Oh, my apologizes."you tell him with a smile. Still slightly laughing, as you get up, the young boy's hat was over his eyes as he was trying to get it off so he could see.

"Here."you tell him, as you help him stand up and pull it off, then set it down nicely on top of his head.

He looks up at you with his black eyes, you give him a friendly smile."There all better."you tell him, he still looks at you as he had never seen someone like you before and plus your light blue eyes seem to slightly scare the boy, when he realized something looking on the ground he yelps, causing you to look as well and see fruits and vegetables everywhere on the ground. The boy started to scream and cry at the sametime, saying how he was suppose to show his brother Tenka he could do it and how proud he would be.

This kid was was really beating himself up, that he actually got into a fetal position sobbing over his failure. Feeling bad for what you had caused you take your sack off and dig in it bringing out your pouch with money, and get down to his level. Placing a hand on his shoulder, as he looks up at you with tears streaming down his face.

You smile at him."I'm sorry, how about we go and buy everything again...ok? And personally I would love to see how a real village market works."you tell him. He stops crying blinking a few times, as you just kept smiling at him, a smile comes to his face as he regains himself again jumping up with joy agreeing with you.

"Yeah!"he cheers you do the same with him, causing others to look at the two enthusiastic people both of you get up and he waste no time grabbing you by the wrist pulling you with him as he introduced himself to you."By the way, my name is Chutaro Kumo."

You smile at the first friendly to meet here in this village."My name is Naria Haruyama. So how does buying food in a village go by the way?"

He was a bit shocked by your question but saw you where serious about it, he gives you a big cheeky smile as he pulls you forward in a sort of authoritative manner as if he was incharge.

"I'll show you!"he exclaims proudly pulling you along as you both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh wow, that was so much fun!"you gush over in your eyes the fun of learning how to buy food at village market, as you skip along with Chutoro Kumo your first person as well friend whom you felt was right to call him.

Both of you carrying the food that you re-bought for him as well more, both of you happily laughing as others watched the two of you leave. Like little children having a wonderful time in their own world. It was a cute and sweet sight."Wait for my Chutoro!"they hear you call after the Kumo boy playfully laughter escaping your lips with each word. He responds with laughter as well allowing you to purse him. They lookers where amazed at how well you balanced your heavy load with ease as if it was not there.

Exiting the market, while still chasing Chutoro who was having a great time with you. You didn't mind this game of tag with him, nor where he was taking you caught up in all the fun and sounds of laughter evening following up some steps until you tripped which made him stop and turn to look at you.

"Naria!"he calls to you in panic as he hurries over to you."Are you ok?"

Getting up you nod your head dusting off your knee as you smile at him, then just start to laugh. Which made the boy join you in, slowly though the laughter started to settle as you look around realizing you where no longer in the village, but elsewhere. These surrounding of nature you knew but this area not so much. But the presence felt so calming, you could feel its harmonious state as a little breeze blew your strands of hair. Making you smile softly.

"It's so beautiful here. Chutoro."you tell him with a smile. He looks as well then back at you, your serene look upon your face made him understand something but he wasn't sure. Whatever it was made the young boy smile.

"Yeah, it is. This is where I live. Kumo Shrine."he tells you, gesturing to the stairs."I live way up there on the top with my brothers."

"You have family, that's wonderful. I hope though this food is enough for you and your family."you tell him looking at the amount you had. He looks as well.

"It will be and more, thanks again for helping me out."

"Sure. It was fun learning how to buy at a market, I've never done that before. If fact I've never been in a village before, but for my first one I like it so far. It was everything my father and grandfather said it would be and more. I can't wait to see more. Do you need help?"

He thinks about it and nods his head, he starts back up the stairs as you follow him. Once you both reach the top, you where in awe at his home, it was lovely, placing the food down. Your eyes took in everything, every single detail as your smile became bigger and bigger. The delight in your eyes was clearly shone. Chutaro who words you had blocked out turns to you calling you, to see how you where looking. It puzzled him a bit, but he brushed it off going over he tugs you to get your attention which it does.

You look down at him.

"Did you hear what I said?"he asks.

"No, sorry."

"I said, wait here while. I'm going to introduce to the others."

"Alright sure. I would love to meet your family."nodding your head with a smile, he turns and starts to run off calling for those who lived with him. Hearing the names, Tenka, Soramaru, and Shirasu all around the grounds even inside. As you waited, you turn back to the feel of the breeze, it was nice it almost reminded you of home. The sweet scent, that tickled you making you softly laugh. Yeah it was just like home to you, though your mountain air was not heavy compared to this one. There was also some weird eerie feel about that seem to taint it just a bit as if something was slowly wrapping around squeezing it. Looking up at the blanket of gray that you had noticed since you arrived. It was weird not seeing the sun. Just the thought of its warmth upon your skin but this coldness was alright.

The stories your father had told you rushed through your mind. But it did last long as Chutaro's footsteps started to approach. Comes out and jumps off from where he was looking around.

"They're not here."he tells you disappointed and sad. His eyes then tear up"They left me!"He whines. You place a hand on his hat which made him stop as he looks at you, getting down to his level. Your eyes look right into his dark one. Which calmed him more, though your eyes seem like ice they showed a great amount of warmth. That reminded him of his older brother.

"I can't leave me new friend alone, why don't we play?"you suggest to him. Which brought a smile to the boy's face as he nods his head in agreement. Getting back, as you think of a game that you both could play. When it came to you, snapping your fingers. Your eyes pop with excitement"I know what we can play, it's a game my mommy taught me. Want to play?"

"Yeah!"Chutaro throws his hands up yelling on the top of his lungs.

* * *

Time went by, as nightfall approached three others returned to the Kumo Shrine, two of them who had the same color hair and eyes a Chutaro though one had longer hair tied up in a messy ponytail with his ends red dressed in casual kimono with black coat draped on his shoulders, while the other had short, messy black hair with a red tip at one of his bangs, with red and black clothing reflecting the one samurais' wear, with the exception of the hoodie he has on his upper attire, with two sealed blades attached him. And the last male had plate white short hair with lavender eyes. "Chutaro, hey Chutaro we're home!"

All three men stop not hearing the young boy's running footsteps to greet them with his voice ringing on the grounds. Causing all three males to look at eachother wondering why.

"Churtaro! Chutaro where are you?!"

Still no sign of the young boy, feeling something was wrong they break off quickly to look for him on the grounds though just as they do. The sound of running footsteps pounding the wood floor that belonged to Chuutarou as he came running out holding something in his hands.

"Sir, Soramaru and Shirasu lo-"Chuutarou starts only to be cut off by his second eldest brother Soramaru.

"Chuutarou, where you? We've been calling for you!"he scolds his younger brother, who's eyes at first filled with excitement quickly drops. Seeing this Soramaru sighs feeling regret for how he snapped at his brother.

Quickly though Shirasu comes in to save him."What do you have there in your hands, Chuutarou?"he calmly asks the boy.

"This!"the young boy opens his hands to show everyone what it was he had, they look surprised at what they saw. This was not something they've seen before it wasn't from Japan nor the village."It's called beading, you get these beads and you can either put them on your clothes or make mostly anything with them. Though it's good to use either shells or bones, you just drill a hole into it carefully and string the string through."he shows everyone.

"Bones? You're using bones!?"Soramaru exclaims slightly disgusted by the thought."What kind of bones?"

"I must, it does sound a bit...barbaric."Shirasu agrees.

"...So, did you get the food?"Tenka the eldest with the messy ponytail completely dismiss what was going on."Because I am hungry!"he fusses at his younger brother.

"Oh, yes Sir I did. Come and see."Chuutarou turns and runs back inside Tenka quickly follows him."See."Chuutarou shows everyone the food. Which to their surprise and Tenka's delight at the large amount of food that was present. Quickly Tenka jumps on it as he purrs in pleasure over the food.

"How did you mange to get all of this? We didn't give you enough money for it?"Soramaru questions his brother while still in shock over the amount of food that was infront of them.

Before Chuutarou could say anything Tenka hushes the middle brother harshly."Hush, it doesn't matter how he got. All that matter is we're set for a good while, and everything is here."he goes back to cuddle the food."Good job."He tells the young boy.

Who smiles."Thank you sir. But really it was Naria, my new friend. She bought everything and look..."he digs in his pocket taking out a small little hand size sack tied up. Pulling off the string opening the pouch and hearing the sound of money which drew Tenka's attention back over to the boy, his eyes wide at the money inside."She gave me some money, saying since she doesn't really know how to use it and she really had a great time today. Also I'm the first friend she's meet here."

"How can she have that amount of money?"Soramaru ask outloud as he looked at the amount his brother had.

"So, you're new friend is rich?"Tenka looks to Chuutarou with a smile.

"I'm not sure, but she said that it was weighing her down."he tells his older brother.

Tenka takes out his fan which was folded and taps his brother on the head a bit."Well, where is your friend now, it would be rude for us not to thank them. I'm sure they would love a nice place to stay?"

"You just want her money."Soramaru saw straight through his brother, which made Shirasu chuckle just a bit.

"I don't know, she left before you guys came back."he informs Tenka, who slumps down.

"Well, she sounds like a very kind person. Shall I get dinner started?"Shirasu asks picking up some of the food.

"Yes, please. We will eat like emperors tonight!"Tenka hollers.

* * *

Elsewhere, after leaving Chuutarou you decided to wonder off though not to far. Happily you hum to yourself as night came, looking around seeing nothing but trees for shelter. The temperature already dropped which made you shiver, along with your stomach growling.

"Guess I should have bought some food for myself."you laugh, looking around surely there was something here you could eat, back home it was easy for you to find food, as well it was always made. This time was different this land was different from your own, but you had to adjust to it. Jumping up an pulling on a few branches, though Chuutarou had offered for you to stay, you had to decline that request. It was his home not your home. Laying the branches down like a bed, opening your sack taking out a blanket you lay down. Digging back into your sack, you take out a folded piece of paper that was of your parents. Kissing the photo of your parents, as you wish them good night. Placing it right by you as you slept to give you the feeling they where there watching you sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A younger you stood outside in your yard, bouncing your blue ball up and down sadly. Grabbing it, looking around there was no one to play with, it's not like there was no children around, no it's just none of them played with you. Not because you didn't share your toy, heck wouldn't mind giving it away. _

_Though young you understood why they didn't come to play with you. Just thinking about it brought tears to your little light blue eyes that everyone in your clan inherited, they also inherited pure white silver hair. But in your case you only had the tips of your hair that color not your whole head, no. Your hair was two shades due to your mother, being not of this world. A yoki many called her, since she was born of two separate races which resulted in her. Her skin was different from everyone in the village, skin color you had inherited, her brown skin compared to everyone else in the clan, who's skin was fair. Just like your father, the head of the clan. Taking over his father's position, who was still alive. Making you the heir, since you where first born of the first child, even though your cousin Ryu was born six years before you to your father's brother. Making him your uncle, but he did not earn the title like your father._

_Sadly, you bounce the ball this time more roughly, so much anger inside your little body from being alone and having no one to play with. The ball comes back up and hits you in the face, you fall back down on your behind, it hurt tearing up you start to cry but try to hold it in. But the pain was to much, your cries echoed in the yard through the winds. No one seem to come. _

_A shadow came over you, looking down at you."Little Ria, do not fuse. Do not cry."a gentle voice tells you, opening your eyes you look to find Ryu your elder cousin smiling down at you softly. He was twelve, dressed in a simple yukata compared to your more slight elaborate one, his long pure silver hair which seem to glisten in the under the sun's rays, tied nicely ponytail. He was handsome boy, many often or would comment on how handsome he was, a gift many said he received from his mother. He smiles at you,getting down to your level. _

_Looking at him, your eyes well up again. He holds up his finger going tisk tisk, shaking it. Digging into the sleeve of his yukata pulling out a white piece of cloth. He starts to wipe up your tears away as well the dirt your ball left on your face gently. Like a mother._

_"..."your eyes stayed on him, his kindness shown through. Feeling your eyes upon him, he looks your way with a handsome smile on. Making you blush sheepishly. He just chuckles a bit. _

_Seeing he had cleaned you up well, he folds the cloth putting it back in his sleeve."Well, you look much better. Little Ria."he tells you patting your head affectionately."You must always remember, as head of this clan, you must look your best. Not dirty, it is not befitting."he laughs heartly. _

_Your eyes drop, he noticed."..."he saw the tears well up._

_"Little Ria, what's wrong?"he places a hand on your shoulder._

_Clutching up your fist in the dirt."...No one...I have no one to...play with."you start to cry. _

_Ryu sighs, looking at you rolling his eyes playfully. But understood, he gets up taking your hand in his pulling you with him onto your feet. Dusting you off."Well, such a fuss because no one will play with you. Tisk, Tisk little Ria."Using his sleeve he wipes your eyes. Looking around to find your ball, he picks it up."Then we shall play."_

_Hearing him say those words, made you stop crying, he comes back over to you holding your ball."..."you look at him surprised but happy. A smile comes on your face, quickly grabbing the ball with such speed, that it took him a second to realize what you did, even so he didn't mind.  
_

_"Yeah, let's play!"you yell on the top of your lungs happily._

* * *

Hunched over cradling your stomach, which was growling in pain, out of energy. Wishing for food, rolling back and forth in the market yet again. Those walking by saw you, which they thought was strange, trying to remember what Chutaro told you about buying. But it was hard, your hunger clouded your thinking. Whining and start to cry, tears run down your face. Saying how this world was so unjust.

Swallowed up in your own pity sorrows, not aware of someone asking if you where alright. Until felt them shake you, tiredly opening one eye and with little strength look to the person. To find a boy about your age or maybe a year old unsure thought, but he was dressed in dark coat, trousers, military like uniform, he had green hair with eyes to match and sprinkle of freckles just above his nose. He kept asking if you where alright, about to respond you grab your stomach and hollower in pain.

He becomes frantic, and get down to your level."Miss are you alright!"

Rolling around holding you stomach, your cheeks puff out and you scream."I'm hungry!"Then pass out, the young man was baffled by what just happen. Processing what just happen, looking at you now passed out in comical way. He moves closer to see if you where alright, when hears you talk."...Feed me."

The smell of food awoke you in an alarming speed, sitting up quickly looking at the steaming bowl of noodle soup infront of you along with a tray of rich meat with glaze upon them, veggies on the side, steam rice and fish. Fixated on the food infront of you, your eyes grow wide glimmering with pure happiness at your buffet that laid infront of you. Not sure where to start first, it was so hard to choose. Picking up the chopsticks deciding what to put your mouth first. Though happy to have food, not so happy on deciding what to eat first.

Whining."Food isn't suppose to be this hard."you cry.

Your stomach growls in pain, demanding you feed it. Holding it, apologizing to it looking over the food remembering the Eenie Meenie Miney Mo game, your mother told you about to chose what you wanted, you do the samething with the food. Stopping at the rice, quickly picking it up and eat it just as fast. Then move to the fish, devouring that as well, wanting more the last thing was the soup. Forgetting to blow, you down it, only to suffer a massive tongue burn.

Screaming in pain, getting up and run around fanning your tongue. Your heretical screams caused the room to your door to burst open, men dressed in uniform ready alarmed by the sudden outburst with their weapons drawn half way when they find you. Running around the room. Looking at the sight infront of them taken by surprised.

One of the men with two tone colored hair of black and orange hair with a scar across his eye yells down the hall."Rakuchou!"

In few seconds, the young man with green hair who found you comes running. Standing at attention."Yes?"

The man who called him, snickers thumbing into the room where your screams seem to have stopped. Rakuchou looks at him puzzled, but then figured it out, going into the room he finds you on the floor crying over your tongue that you had stuck out. This was not what he expected, sighing only to hear snickers from behind.

Walking over to you, hearing him coming you look up at the young man who stood above you. He gets down to your level, looking you over."Well, are you well feed?"

Blinking a few times, not really sure what he was talking about. He saw this though remands calm at your lost in space look. Just as he was about to remind you, you remember."Oh! You mean when I passed out!"

Your sudden outburst contrast to his stoic calm demur, smiling at him. He looks at you bewilded, along with your laughter. Fanning your hand as if it was nothing.

He was amazed by how quickly you just bounced back. He could hear the snickers in the back from his comrades irritating him but he does his best to suppress he urge to yell at them, turning back to you.

Giving you his full attention, opening his mouth to asks you something. Only for you grab the side face with your hands, pulling on his cheeks stretching them out playfully. His comrades couldn't help it, and start to laugh."You don't smile much do you? What's your name?"you asks him still pulling on his cheek.

Not expecting this, he fluster at your action. While you found it amusing, having enough of this and the sound of his comrades he firmly grabs hold of your wrist, which prompt you to stop.

"Can you please.."he turns to his comrades"SHUT UP!"yelling at them in anger.

They still kept laughing, much to his carnage, turning back to you. Clearing his throat telling you to just pay them no mind, and gets back to the questions he had for you."Anyway I have a few questions for you."

Not at all bothered by his hold on you, and ready to answer."Sure."you smile at him.

He release his hold on you."Good, first off what is your name."

Looking around, blocking out his question, noticing your bag was not around you. You start to freak out, pushing him away from you."Where is my bag!"

Rakuchou hits the table surprised by the sudden display of strength you just used. Getting up frantically looking around for your bag, but found nothing. You Start to tear up the place, throwing cushions off the sofa digging hard for it. Rakuchou quickly gets up and tries to calm you down, but ends up getting hit back by you, sending him to the other side of the room. He hits the wall, realizing what you just did and stop.

Turning to him gasping, hurrying over to him. Embarrassed and guilt came over you, getting down to him."I am sorry."

Regaining himself, he sits up rubbing his head. Looking away from him, ashamed by your reaction. He rubs his back."It's fine..."

Still, his words did not ease you. Looking to him, with your eyes down again mumbling an apology. Bowing your head."How rude of me."

"Look, it's alright. Anyway, for you bag here."he gets up and walks out of the room and comes back in just a bit. Holding your bag."Here."

Satisfied you smile at him thankful for it back, getting up. Holding the bag warmly to your chest. Rakuchou watches you, arching an eyebrow."Thank you, this bag means a lot to me."

"I can see..."he clears his throat."Anyway, what is your name?"

Putting your bag over you."Haruyama Naria."you bow to him. Coming back up with your smile.

"Yes, well...I'm Rakuchou Takeda. Of the Yamainu Squad."he firmly puts his fist to his chest introducing himself standing in salute.

Hearing what he said, your eyes widen as they light up. Quickly you take off your bag and shove it into him, almost knocking him down from this sudden action, asking him to hold it. And start to dig into it. Fumbling through what you had, your head inside it.

Rakuchou watches you just completely baffled by your action no actions you have been displaying. Like a little child on a sugar rush."I found it!"he hears you say inside your bag. Coming back out gasping for air, you unfold something in."That means you must know..."done unfolding the piece of paper you had holding it up to him pretty much in his face, he moves back to get a better look at it. But you shove it into his face again asking if knew them.

His patience reaching their limits. He growls lowly."I can't see...if it's in my face!"he raise his voice, you look at him clueless but then catch on and just laugh.

"Oh, sorry."you move it back and asks him again.

Looking back at the piece of paper his eyes widen at what he saw. Hearing a familiar voice that went with he saw, his eyes go towards the window. Watching his response you run to the window and look out, when you saw them. Your eyes light up throwing up your hands in glee, turning back around to Rakuchou, before he had time to react you grab hold of him an yank him with you outside the room down the hall of the building, that you never bother to asks where you where.

The men watched the two of you hearing Rakuchou yelling for you to let him go and to stop. All the men did was just look at eachother and snicker.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the headquarters of the Yamainu the Captain of the squad Sousei Abeno, a stoic lean built 24 year old man, with long dirty blonde hair pulled tightly back in a high ponytail, and brown eyes. His men greeted him respectfully, next to him stood the only woman of the squad Kiiko Sasaki, of the same age endowed with a nice slightly busty figure, unlike the others she her uniform was altered she had breast wrapped up like an under shirt, her long blonde hair braided and tied resting sideways on her shoulder, compared to her captain she had more a friendly look.

Everything that seem quiet and in order did not last for long, the sound of harsh yelling mixed with giggles approaching closer and closer, caught their attention. Turning towards the door.

Kiiko arches and eyebrow, wondering what coming their way. Compared to Sousei, who had his hand placed upon the hilt of his sword. The noise became closer and closer they could pretty much feel the vibrations through the air. Hearing the door knob turn, and the door swings wide open, and you along with Rakuchou against his will, with your grip tightly on him come out. In high spirits. A cheerful smile, laughing you land infront of the two people. Throwing your hands up in great cheer. Throwing Rakuchou in the process.

"I've found you!"

Kiiko eyes widen at the sight of you, she gasp silently. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, while you stood infront of her excitedly talking away, explain everything to her. But she blocked it all out, your features she was sure of it. You had your father's clan's physical attributes, there was no doubt of it. She saw so much of him in you, her heart skipped a beat.

Rakuchou gets up from your throw rubbing his head, leaning on the captain. Hearing irritated grunt, looking it took a few seconds to realize who it was he was leaning upon. Seeing, he freaks out jumping off and bows extremely low.

Stopping in the middle of your speed talking, you see Rakuchou action. You didn't understand why he was acting like this. So you all did was run and jump on his back, assuming he was offering a piggy back ride. Your sudden weight almost took him off balance and surprised him, luckily he was able to hold your weight. Looking to the captain, with a gleeful smile."This is how you do it."you explain to him, his stoic eyes just look at you. Cocking your head to the side."Don't you know what a piggy back ride is?"

At that snickers and laughter was heard from the door, looking behind you some of the men from before that came into your room where trying their best to hold their laughter in. Delighted in their laughter, you join them, laughing merrily.

Sosuei wasn't the least bit pleased, his eyes slide over to his men. Who quickly snap out of it. Killing the temporary joy, leaving only you to laugh. Realizing you where the only one, you turn and find Sosuei towering over you. Looking up at him, his eyes command respect and your silence. Gulping, you swallow hard. Everyone watched you both, when you use your pointer fingers and push up the sides of his mouth to make him smile. Seeing this, you couldn't help but smile.

"See, much better."you say cheekily.

Everyone around gasp at what you just did, Rakuchou flips up quickly throwing you off him. Which you landed hard on the ground."Sir, I am sooo sorry."he bows multiple times deeply. He then quickly turns to upset."How dare you!"he yells at you."You do NOT do such a disrespectful thing to, the CAPTAIN!"

His sudden outburst of anger scared you, you didn't mean to. Cringing from his constant yelling and scolding at you. He paid no mind to the tears of fear coming to your eyes. Blocking out his scolding words, you just focus on the fury in his eyes. Never have you seen something this, your eyes stayed on him, it was when he jerked towards you. That you whimpered and quickly getting up scampering away, running off the grounds in fear.

Realizing what just happen, Kiiko calls after you and Rakuchou stops getting up. Straightening himself up, he regains his composure. Looking to his captain."I am sorry, again sir."

Sousei walks passed him, stopping just a inches to the door."I'm not the one, you should say sorry to." And leaves.

Leaving a baffled Rakuchou standing there, some of the men make comments under their breathes about him. He tries to defend himself, when noticed small raindrop spots where you had been, looking closer he thought back. Coming to realization, you had been crying from his harsh scolding. Now he understood, he scared you, the look you gave him was like a child.

Cursing himself, he hurries off in the way you went. Kiiko still stood there, still in a state of shock at seeing you. She couldn't believe, she just really couldn't. Thinking back to when she was younger, she remember seeing him. Shoichi Haruyama. The leader of the infamous Haruyama clan, she was just starting out in the squad.

It was a summer day, she was hot resting from practice when he came over to her, and offered some frozen chopped ice. She remembered the colored it was, orange yellow color. He had come to visit the leader back then Taiko Kumo, she didn't know why. But he had came early, and offered it to her. His presence was so warm and welcoming. He had this aura of making anyone happy when around. Setting them at ease.

She remembered, how surprised she was when found out what clan he was from. That clan was known for being very isolated only the Kuma clan knew about them and very few others. The clan had very distinguish features, their hair and eyes. It was his eyes that remembered the most, though they looked icy and cold, they where far from it.

And now, this you came, right to her looking like your father. She knew it was him, there was no other man she could think about and then again, she remembered again...that one time it was one time. When she had seen you. Years ago, as a new born. Shoichi came down to have his picture taken of his new family. His new born child and his wife.

Now, were you stood just a few moments ago. Only to run away. She wondered so many things. Why you where here? Where was your father? And how you manged to make it down here? From the look of it, she could see and tell you where not use to the outside world. Which was understandable, still what was it that prompt you to be here. The piece of paper she held in her hand, that she had taken from you when you thrust it into her hand and explained everything to her, but she blocked it out. Bringing it up, she reads it gasping at what she read as a tear rolled down her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell upon the sky, Rakuchou returned back to the Yamainu headquarters tired and agitated or it seem that way. The way his face twisted with annoyance and worry. From the way his uniform looked and the heavy dirt upon his boots told those who saw him he had been hard at work, looking for Naria. The hyper active, absent-minded girl who now became Rakuchou's responsibility, in so many words by his Captain. Having searched effortlessly for her, he found not a trace at all. Having looked all around the village, asking others if they spotted how he described her, a quirky girl with eyes that never seem focused at all. But no one had seen her, which made the search much more difficult and harder. Surely it shouldn't be this hard, because from what he gathered from Naria. She didn't seem to know her way around very much, like everything was new. Which made him wonder if she lived under a rock before she came to the village.

Another thing was sure, she definitely not accustom to living on her own. Seeing how he found her passed out from lack of food, the simplest and common sense things, did not seem to register with her. Which caused him to worry, this girl was a pain. Why did she have to run off like that?

Making his way up the stairs, he stops at the room in which he placed Naria to rest after he brought her back here. Did she really have to run off like that? He questions himself again, when he realized the reason why. A heavy weight dropped in him, if he had not yelled at her. Then he wouldn't be out trying to find her nor would she be out there by herself. With who knows what could or is happening to her right now. His fist tightens in anger, at himself. Pinching his eyes closed, messaging his temples groaning to himself. He was tired just a bit, but the thought of what could be happening to Naria and the huge guilt he had pushed away his own desire. Though his feet hurt like heck, and he was hungry. Knowing there was no other choice, because the responsibility would fall to him and he could not live with himself should anything happen to the girl. Coming with terms, he races back to continue his search.

Almost to run right into outside, Kiiko. She narrowly dodges him as well.

"Sorry."he apologizes hastily. He gets ready to go around her, but she stops him.

"You haven't found her yet?"she asked concerned."She hasn't come back?"

Looking at thoroughly, seeing the woman was gravely worried. Which puzzled him, wanting to ask though realizing that question would have to wait, right now he had to try and get some lead on Naria.

"No, she hasn't come back."he tells her. Paying close attention to her reaction to what he said, she seem sadden by the words.

Clearly there was something about Naria that caused Kiiko to become this concerned over her, having not even interacted with strange girl. Silence feel between them, making it feel stiff. With nothing else to say, he gets ready to leave. Only to have Kiiko grab him by the arm, stopping him.

"I'll come and help."she tells him, the look she gave him told him it was not up for debate and this point he could use all the help he could get. Nodding accepting her assistance, the two leave the grounds.

* * *

"Ahhh!"you scream."Rakuchou is soooo mean!" A sharp pain comes from your abdominal, it was unbearable causing you scream yet again. Wrapping your arms around your waist tightly, to try and stop the pain. But the pain was just way to much for you, never did feel this much pain home. Because it never happened, but now it became more and more frequent. Another sharp pain in your abdominal area, causes you scream like a howling wolf. Agony swept across your whole body, that you couldn't move. Then again, the thought of Rakuchou did filled you with anger almost mirroring the pain your body was feeling now. One second you upset, next huddle over in pain.

To cry? Or not to cry? It was hard to decide which one to do, scowling then weeping."T-T-This is t-torture!"you whimper, the pain came again much stronger than the last. You yelp out in pain, falling to the ground and huddle in the fetal position. This couldn't be the end? Everything just started, and was going well in a manner of speaking. Plus you had to do that thing, but from the look of how everything was turning out now. It didn't seem like it would happen, cursing yourself and apologizing to family mentally.

You try to fight it, but there was just no way of doing so. Despite the training, it never prepared you for this. If Death could just take you now, it would so sweet compared to this agonist feeling. Feeling your vision starting to fade and become blurry, your body becoming limp and weak. The pain still shoot through you, but it just felt numb. This was it, this was how it was going to end...all of this could have been avoided if only, you tell yourself...if only..

*Rakuchou, wasn't...mean..*your words even in your mind faded, darkness crept over you that you couldn't make out the blurry figure coming your way. By the time they reached you, everything went black.

* * *

_You sat on the veranda looking up at the stars, your eyes remained fixated upon them lost or so it would seem by others. Just as the stars danced in the night sky, so did your eyes as they marveled at them. There was always something very interesting about them, that caught your attention and living up this high allowed you see them much more clearer than anyone. It was like you could easily reach your hand out and pluck one from the sky, to hold in your tiny child hand. A feat that you had tired many times over and over again, to never do it. Still though, a mind can dream right?  
_

_"What do your eyes see this time?"your father's deep jolly voice brings you back to reality. _

_Taking your eyes off the stars to look up at your father who sat over you, with you in his lap. His strong arms around you to delicately, his scent was strong and warm. Like his personality, despite the size of your father. He was far from it, his body built was sturdy, secure and strong. Compared to your small frame, and that of your mother's. Which was very delicate yet sturdy, she had this meekness about her body that your father told you reminded him of a rare flower or treasure. Her body frame was different from many of the woman in the clan, because being what she was. How mostly the women here where more slim and straight compared to your mother's, which was less slim and straight. But more with dimension, that your father found very alluring.  
_

_Something that puzzled you, a question you never really went into. Feeling eyes on him, your father looks down at you, because of where you sat in his lap his face cast a shadow making it hard for you see it. That didn't mean, you didn't know what he looked like because you did. Feeling his hold on you becoming tighter, he rest his chin on the top of your head. You look back up at the stars._

_"I don't know."you tell him, still looking at the stars trying to figure it out."Do you see anything?"_

_Your father thinks about it for a few seconds before saying anything."I guess I'm like you, I don't know either."_

_This surprised you."You don't know?!"_

_The sound of surprise made your father laugh deeply in his chest."Yes, why is that a surprise?"_

_"Because, I thought you knew everything."expanding your arms wide. Which again earned a chuckle from your father._

_He places his hand upon your head."Well, I don't. But I know most things." Not hearing his daughter respond, made the man look down at you. He saw the solemn look in your eyes. A look he knew to well, inhaling deeply. He pulls you into him tighter, you close your eyes tightly and grip onto the sleeve of his yukata burying your face. A small comforting smile comes to the man, placing a hand upon your head. He kisses the top of your head firmly."Do not be afraid, my little Feather."_

* * *

The smell of something delicious awoke you, in fact it sprung you up fully, as if you had energy all this time."FOOD!"you chime excited, licking your lips.

A bowl of rice and stew is set down infront of you, followed by a gentle chuckle."Well, I'm glad you're awake." a kind voice gets your attention, following the hand on the bowl all the way to who belonged to. There standing crouched in front of you, a kind beautiful young woman with soft purple long hair, tied up in the back, her eyes matched her hair color. Under her left three moles, she dressed in soft pink and soft purple kimono. She smiled at you."Here, something tells me that you might be hungry."

Drool in the corner of your mouth, your eyes remain fixated on the delicious food she held in front of you. Slowly your hands creep their way towards the bowl, snatching it in just a few seconds. Wiping out the chopsticks, you waste no time and devour the meal. Your sudden action startled the woman for a second, she was amazed at how quickly you wolfed down the food.

"Wow..."she was stun."You must have been really hungry."she smiles.

It took you just a few minutes to finish the first bowl, your cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Because of that, you couldn't tell her with words that you wanted more, but she figured you did. Laughing to herself, she takes the bowl and refills it for you. Swallowing the food, you stuff your mouth once again and again. Going through at least four bowls, until you could eat no more. Once you had your fill, and hunger was contained, you finally thank her properly.

"Thank you so very much!"you bow to her gratefully. Your forehead on the floor."Truly I am forever grateful."

The woman was just puzzled by your sudden switch in behavior, just a second ago was this wild ravaging eating girl. Now in front of her, this polite cheerful one. It amazed her at how quickly you switched personalities, that she found it cute.

"You're very welcome."she smiles to you."My name is Botan, and welcome to my-"she looks around the small place."Home."

"Thank you Miss Botan for taking me in."you nod your head."My name is Naria Haruyama, of the Haruyama Clan."

Hearing your last name, came to a surprise to the woman. She stares at you in disbelief, which you noticed. Though you spoke to her, she blocked you out.

*The Haruyama Clan?!*Botan tells herself, with a surmises look.*It's been so long since this clan...All those centuries ago...*her eyes wavered looking at you.*I can understand why she's down here, still...Do the Kumo's know?*she gasp to herself at the thought.*This girl, I can feel it from her. Her essence it's...throughout this time, the blood was not diluted, then again...*she looks at you observantly.*She has the characteristics of the clan, and their essence is flowing in her, just like...Still I wonder if the Kumo's know, especially-*

Her train of thought ended, from the hand waving in her face. Breaking from mental conversation she realized that she zoned out, finding you waving your hand in her face. Trying to get her attention. Blinking a few times, Botan looks at you.

You give her a confused look."Are you alright?"

She touches her temples, nodding with a smile."Yes, sorry just in deep thought."

Taking her word, you accept it."Oh, ok. Well then,"you get up."I should be off. Thank yo-"

Botan's hand in a flash grabs hold of your wrist. Startling you. Realizing what she just did, Botan quickly takes her hand back and apologizes to you."I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. It's just well, seeing how it's late now and sun isn't up, and from what I've gathered."she tries to find the right words to melt away fluctuate look you where giving her. Her kind warm smile appears."Would you care to stay here for the time being, it seems you don't have a place to stay."

It was either her smile or words which everyone calmed you down. Seeing she meant no harm, you accept her invite."Yes, please." You smile back.

Botan kept her smile with you."Wonderful."*This is good, with her here I can help her. Keep her safe, I don't think she knows the dangers with Orochi. I don't know her skills yet. Plus, there is the matter of the Kumos. Even so, I have to protect her get her ready.*


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hello, my name is Naira Haruyama!"_

The voice of Naria echos heavily through Rakuchou's mind. Guilty reflected in the young man's eyes deeply, a deep sense of responsibility etched through his bones, shaking all the way through his core. Two days have passed since he last saw her, two days of unanswered haunting questions and horrible scenarios that might or could happen to the young girl. The thought of finding out one them, his scenarios coming true. Ate at him inside, twisting inside causing sleepless nights the last two days. But that wasn't what kept him really at night, it was the scene of how he yelled at her, the way her eyes widen like that of a fearful child. Those eyes still haunted him, even as he did duty he would see them. Which added to his guilt that weighed heavily inside him, though he had to get and be on the look out for the Orochi, his focus was divided into find Naira. He knew it was his responsibility to do so, a part of him wanted to put up signs and pictures of her, the only issue was that he didn't know how to draw well and she wasn't a pet. But what he was going through and how was almost seem like it. What worried the young man was the fact on what she could get herself in. Then again, she seem like a resourceful type so there was not to much to worry about, even so this village was small but because of the approaching of Orochi and the fact there have been reports of bandits escaping and running a muck, she could easily fall prey to one of them. If that where to happen, he knew he would not be able to live with himself. It was his job to protect others, and right now Naria was one of them. She was his responsibility even if he did regret finding her and bring her to the compound. Never the less he would keep looking, surely something about her would come up soon.

Over in one of the rooms of the Yamainu compound, Kiiko sat in solitude by herself re-reading the letter that Naira had dropped. She couldn't believe what she read, it amazed her at how the girl did not seem effected or bothered by the news. But much couldn't be said for herself, she had very fond memories of previous head of the Haruyama clan. The many times he would come up to Yamainu compound to chat with Taiko Kumo, her old instructor. She never fully heard what they talked about, but every time he came. He would always treat herself, Tenka Kumo her old instructor's eldest son, their friend Sousei the current leader and commander of the squad now to a treat. Of course the others in the squad would get some. Everyone always looked forward to seeing the man, even though none of them knew when he would pop up. One thing she did know, was that she felt she received special attention from man. Even if he did seem to stick by Tenka the most.

Kiiko recalled a time when she training and received and injury. It was on her knee, she couldn't partake in the training. But she would still go, it was hard but the presence of Shoichi eased it. That time, he stayed for a few days during the time she was recovering and as she watched the others train he kept her company telling her stories and making her smile. He always could make her smile, what a kind man that he was. She truly admired him, she did admit to herself back when she was young her innocent feelings she had for the grown man. Even when he had a wife, whom she meet. His wife at first seem distant, until she understood the reason, because she was considered an outcast by many. But besides that, the woman was actually very genuinely kind a cheerful, not to mention dotting over almost everything. Because of that, her beauty shined through.

Reading the letter again, her heart just broke down. She grieved in her own silence over it, not to mention in shock on what it specified in the letter for her. It was an honor but at the same time a surprised. She question why they would choose her, she didn't know what she could do. Still that was no way to honor someone's last wishes, after searching for two days she had not come upon any sign of the clan's heir. If anything where to happen, she could never be able to face them in the afterlife. Wiping her eyes, she still had her job to do getting up tucking the letter away she straightens herself out and continues the search.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over head, it was late morning the day had began and you stood at a crossroads on which way to go holding two empty buckets. Botan wasn't with you, she had to leave because she had a class to teacher. She was a teacher. This surprised you, though wished to join her she told it was alright or next time, so she had you stay back at her small place. Which you didn't mind, you even offered to due chores, so Botan gave them to you. There where a few things you needed to do, which you managed to do. Right though, this one was much harder than the last ones even with the simple map that Botan drew out for you, to find your way there and back. The only problem was, the fact it slipped from your grasp and was no carrying itself through the wind which lead you to chase it in hot purist.

"Please, please come back!"you plead to the piece of paper, but it just kept blowing away not stopping or settling. Stretching your arm out towards it, to try grabbing it. But it didn't work, even when you started jumping up and down. The paper just blew up higher and higher.*_I wish Ryu, was here._*

You thought, if Ryu was present he would be able to help you or at least remember which way to go. He was better in a lot of things that you lacked in, to be truthful he was better in so many things. A genius really, everyone in the clan knew it. He excelled in anything he put his mind to, which left you. Though many would assume someone would be jealous, you where the opposite, and admired Ryu's strength and skill. That you praised just like everyone else did, and what made it better was that he was extremely humble about it. Willing to help you in the areas that you lacked and in the clan's techniques, stating it as the clan's head. You needed to be stronger and better than himself.

Yeah, with Ryu here it would be so easy. But he was not, knowing if he was here he would tell you to keep pressing on. Hearing his words of encouragement echo in your mind, made you feel better that you wrapped your mind around it. Not paying attention to what was in front of you. Until it happen, your running feet didn't feel any more ground under it and you rolled downward. Tripping onto someone or something solid, who tumble with you all way towards the water where you landed. Submerge now underwater, quickly you de-tangle yourself from whatever it was that you tripped into. Flapping your arms wildly to swim back up, but you where a poor swimmer so it was a struggle. Slowly you started to sink down more, until someone pulled you up with them.

What was dark, now became light. With a powerful yank, the one who had their grip upon you pulls out and onto something dry. The joy of fresh air was heaven, your lungs push up the water that almost settled in you. A gentle pat upon your back helped you more.

"...There, just breath."a kind voice tells you. Their voice reminded you so much of Ryu, coughing harder exhausted you that you collapse from it. The last words you hear sounded like Ryu's."Hang on!"

*_Ryu...* _

Soramaru looks to the two guards with the prisoner he and his older brother had apprehended for the police. Normal his brother would be the one to escort the prisoner, but he had something more important to do so he left it Soramaru since the prisoner wasn't much a threat . Who didn't mind and took the prisoner with the guards who would escort them across large lake of Biwa to the prison in the center, Gokumonjou prison. He was only allowed to make sure the scum made it to the boat that would escort them across to the place. He couldn't go all the way.

Everything was fine, that was until out of the blue some one dropped and rammed into him. Sending them both into the waters of the lake, he managed to detangle himself, while at the same time saving the one who knocked him in. Having pulled them out, and back onto the banks of the lake he finds it to be a girl around his age, with brown skin which he not seen before. She was out no doubt from the limited amount of air she had underwater. Pulling her from the water he wondered where she came from looking around, till he spotted what he assumed belonged to her. Scattered across the bank a couple of feet away, two wooden buckets and what looked like a sack. Being the kind person he was, he starts to walk over there with the girl in his arms. Every so often glancing down at her, to see if she would wake up.

"I hope, she's ok."he tells himself, looking back at girl. He had never seen anyone like her before in the village and clearly he would easily notice her because her for one, her complexion clearly stood out, also the feather she had in her now loose wet auburn hair that draped over her closed eyes. His eyes study her a bit more, only to stop. Quickly he looks away flushing, mumbling to himself why this had to happen to him. He wasn't a pervert or anything, but what could he do, the blouse part of her hakama was looser than it needed to be, given a slight view of her chest just bit.

He kept his eyes away from looking, finally reaching the items he carefully sets the girl down and begins to pick up her things. A couple of times glancing her way to see if she would take up.

The gentle breeze upon you, gave you a chill from your wet clothes. It awoke you, slowly coming to your senses hearing the calming sound of the water and wind, it felt so gentle. Reminding you of your mother, you smile and melt from its touch. Her touch always put you at ease and at peace, as the wind blew, it sounded like her voice trailed in it. Saying your name, the rustle of the leaves from the trees awoke you more. Hearing her voice calling to you, brought a smile to your face. Adjusting your vision, looking around trying to remember what happened and why it felt chilly.

Dazed just a bit, feeling something soft and squishy under you. Feeling around picking up a bit of the wet dirt from the bank, it felt so squishy and wet. Wondering how you got here, hearing noise not to far looking in that direction finding a boy around your age with short, messy black hair with a red tip at one of his bangs. His red and black clothing reflects the one samurais' wear, with the exception of the hoodie he has on his upper attire. Attached to his side two encased swords in their sheath. He seem to be picking up something, looking closer seeing it the items that you had once held semi-scattered on the bank.

Realizing this and remembering, you yelp loudly startling the young man."AH! My things!"

Your outburst startled Soramaru, he looks at you alarmed something dangerous had happened. Instead of finding that, he found himself being pounced on by the same girl he saved from the lake. She was pretty strong or she manged to catch him off guard, because next thing he knew she had pinned him down looming over him. Her light blue eyes stare into his wide black ones. Looking into her eyes, petrified him at first never seeing such eyes before. They looked so sharp and cold. It scared him a bit, never taking his eyes off hers nor did she with him.

He burrow furrowed at him, only to deepen when she moved closer to his face regarding personal space. Her noise was touches his, he never had been this close to female. His felt his face heat up, and to make matters even better the position they where in did not help. She sat right on his pelvis like she was riding a horse and had him pinned down like a predator does with their pray under them. Her look on him was unwavering, like a hawk's. Like she was looking for something in his eyes, which he hoped she would find it quickly because his body was becoming more tensed than normal, not to mention the fact he could almost see down the blouse of her hakama. She presses her face more onto his, this time foreheads touching and he could feel her breath on him. Her grip upon him tighten as well. He wanted to open his mouth, but that would be a bad thing. Seeing how close the two where now.

With one more stare at this young man, you smile at him."Hello I'm Naira Haruyama!"you introduce yourself to him, as you move back from his face. Sitting upright still over him. Looking around absently."Where is that map...awww how am I going to get back now..."you whine to yourself.

Puzzled Soramaru looks at you lost, just a second ago you had this predator look in your eyes now it was replaced with absent look like a child. Your aura suddenly shifted, from hostile to light-hearted. He didn't know what to make of it, just that he was lost watching your head zip from one side to the other talking about some sort of map and being lost. Not sure what to say, that is until you started to burst out whining loudly frustrated from not finding what you where looking for. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes as they grew big, it was cute he had to admit and funny.

Easing up and relaxing forgetting the fact you where still sitting on him in an inappropriate way. He smiles to himself, lightly chuckling in the process slowly sitting up. Hearing his chuckle, you turn to the young man tearful eyes. Not understanding why he was chuckling assuming he was making fun of you, your eyes tear up more.

"Why are you laughing?!"you whine, chewing on the sleeve of your hakama.

Seeing this was bothering you, Soramaru holds up his hand meaning no harm."I'm sorry."he apologizes with a half smile."If your lost, I don't mind helping you. My name is Soramaru."

Hearing the fact he was going to help you, your mood changed quickly surprising the young man. Your tearful eyes now glisten joyfully, again taking him off guard you throw your arms around him. Knocking him back down to the ground, nuzzling him under his chin like a cat grateful.

"Thank you! Thank you! So much!"you chime excitedly. Laughing gleefully.

All Soramaru did was stay in shock from your sudden action. Again he realized you had little regard for personal space.

* * *

With the help of Soramaru, you managed to find your a back to Botan's place. From the young man you learned the place you had just been was called Lake Biwa, and in the center was a prison where others are put. Which you told him, you had never heard of a place like that before, expressing how such a beautiful place had something so horrid in the center. Soramaru did agree with you about the lake being lovely. Though also warning you be careful, that he marked areas just in case you ended up going that way again.

Placing the two wooden buckets down for you, one both filled with water from the lake. You place down your sack, double checking you had everything in there, before you started digging for something.

Soramaru looks around the area, it was pretty well hidden he was surprised it even existed. It was a simple look home almost hut like, he wondered who would live here. Which was obvious that was you, but who did you live with you? Clearly from what he gathered about you, you didn't seem like the type who could live on their own, seeing how the most simple things seem like a challenge, because when it came to filling up the water in the buckets. You struggled a bit, getting yourself wet once again. If he wasn't there, he was sure you would have drowned yourself in the shallow end. Not to mention he had to carry them back for you, since you tired to carry the two ontop of the other, leading to a failure. Which required the buckets to refilled once again.

"Do you live by yourse-"he starts to ask, stopping when he found a round bread thrust in his face. He gives it a puzzled look, seeing your hand attached to it and a happy smile on. Reminding him a bit of Tenka who always had a smile on."What is this for?"

Hesitant to take the bread."It's called Anpan, please take one!"you offer him, waiting for him to take it. Realizing he had not yet taken it, your smile drops looking at him confused."Don't you know how to eat, Anpan?"

Your question was so innocent yet stupid, though mainly innocent. He smiles to himself shaking his head before nodding to you. Seeing you where offering it to him with no ill will, just out a simple gesture. He finally takes it. Which made your smile return, you go and get your own Anpan and sit down on the low porch of the house, patting next to you for Soramaru to sit with you. The young man seeing the eagerness for him to join, complies and sits next to you. Your smile grows bigger, your eyes reflecting so. Making him retract the idea he had with them being cold and empty. They where infact the opposite beaming bright and cheerful.

Looking at your treat, something Botan bought for you in market, she had packed you a simple pack of food for yourself, for the day to sustain you. Which was a good idea, since you had a habit of forgetting to eat. Since you had extra you decided to share with Soramaru, as a token for him helping you make it to Botan's home, also to have company since Botan was gone and since you had not seen Chuutarou in awhile. Which you wish you could, but since you didn't remember how to get to his home, you didn't see him. So having someone here was just as good.

It was quiet between you and Soramaru, mainly because your mouth was filled with the treat and that your eyes wondered up towards the grey covered sky. Looking up always set you at peace, having lived high in the mountains so close to the sky itself, feeling free like the wind. Being here down below felt different, a bit confident but still serene. Something came to your mind, that made you start to laugh lightly. You didn't know what it was, but whatever came over you made your guest look at you strange.

He arches an eyebrow at you."Are you alright?"

Your only response was light cute laughter, which only puzzled him more. Trying to understand your sudden laughter, looking around there was nothing here that could make anyone laugh. Looking back to you, your laughter erupted and echoed all around the area. Looking at you more, still unable to figure it out or come to any sort of conclusion, something inside him made him smile just a bit. To turn into a full smile, when you turned and looked at him with your bright smile. He didn't know why, but from your smile didn't remind him of Tenka's it reminded him of something else. Whatever it was caused him to smile right back at you, and set him at ease. Feeling pressure on his shoulder, he looks finding you leaning your shoulder on his closing the bit of gap between the two of you. He stiffens up just a bit, but your smile relaxed him and it wasn't a bother anymore. Looking at his bread he takes another bite of it.

* * *

Later that day as the sun began to set, Botan returns from work with some food. She looks around the area making sure nothing was disturbed or touched. Noticing it was quiet, a bit to quiet. Alarmed she rushes towards her home frantically.

*_Naira!_*the woman shrieks, with her speed she reaches her home in no time. Coming through the clearing, looking for any sign of the girl. But she didn't see her, her heart freezes for a second, the sound of approaching footsteps makes her put up her guard ready to defend herself. Stopping when approaching footsteps show the owner.

You.

You come from the home, and greet Botan. Racing over to her, with your arms wide open. Botan sighs knowing you where alright greets you back with a smile.

"Miss Botan! Welcome back home!"your voice rang through the area, like a little child greeting their mother. It was really sweet and cute, making the woman smile softly at you. She takes your hug, returning it with her own."How was school?"

Botan smiles down at you."It was nice, how was your day?"she asks back, walking towards the home."Did you have a good time?"

You nod your head yes."Yes, I did! I know how to fill up a bucket of water!" Your words made her chuckle, it was just so cute and harmless.

"Really?"

* * *

Over at the Kumo Shrine dinner was being served, while everyone was eating. They noticed something wrong, very wrong with the setting. Soramaru wasn't eating, he looked distracted about something. It was written all over his face, the others look at Tenka wondering if he knew what wrong with the boy, but the head of the clan seem just as lost.

All eyes on the middle child, waiting and watching. When he suddenly cracked a small smile, shocking everyone.

"Are you sick!?"Tenka blurts out, his outburst snaps his younger brother out of whatever deep thought he was in.

Looking straight ahead, jerking back finding Tenka very close in his face. Startling the younger brother, who moves back to put distance between them."What are you doing?!"he exclaims.

"I should be asking you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Shirasu steps in, placing hand on the older brother moving him back away from his younger one."You've been in a state of lost or deep thought."he points to Soramaru."It's well, how shall I put it..."

"Strange."Chuutarou spits out.

"Yes, strange."the white haired man agrees."Are you alright?"

Everything became quiet, eyes remained on the young man. Who clearly didn't know to say, since he didn't know himself, clearly though Tenka wanted some sort of answer and good one. The pressing look his brother was giving him didn't help at all. Only making it worse. Soramaru becomes flustered unable to answer, he adverts his eyes away from the others. Shirasu looks a bit more, understanding he smirks quietly to himself. Though Tenka still gave him a pressuring look. If not for Shirasu who came in and moved the demanding brother away from the young man, it would make everything tense and uncomfortable for everyone.

"Let it be, Tenka."the man tells the brother."Soramaru, I'm sure has his own reason. Don't you want to see him smile more?"

That question held truth to it, making the older brother sit back and think about it for a bit. Wrapping his head around he understood, his normal cheeky smile returned.

"Yeah, guess your right."he nods, looking to his still confused and frightful brother. He reaches out a hand placing it upon his shoulder."Well at least you're smiling. So I'll leave it alone."Removing his hand from his brother's shoulder sitting back to finish eating. The others return back too, leaving Soramaru still flustered.

He didn't move for a bit, his eyes wonder around till they looked outside up at the night sky. Hearing that laughter echo in his mind from earlier. Putting a smile on his face, a small one.

* * *

_Taiko Kumo sat at his family's shrine with his lovely wife Koyuki, Tenka, their second born infant son and their guest, Shoichi Haruyama, his wife Loetie and their infant daughter watching the sunset. Both their wives sat next to each other, Tenka sat by his father. It was a calm pleasant evening, just friends enjoying time together. _

_"It's so calming." Koyuki expresses, Loetie nods her head in agreement. _

_"Yes, it truly is."both women smile at each other. Having meet eachother a few times, since Loetie came over to live with her husband. The two mother's grew a liking for one another. Since Koyuki was the woman's first friend really and in a sense her only friend. Not having any back in the clan. They got alone well, very well one would think they grew up as sisters. _

_This was good, because ties between both clans was extremely important. Having known each other for centuries, the Kumo Clan being the only ones who knew really of the existence of the Haruyama Clan. Bonds between the two was critical, so having the two wives close was wonderful. Not to mention it good for their husbands having been friends, their wives made it better. _

_The husbands marvel at their wives bond, looking at them with loving eyes. They knew they had chosen well with them, nothing but pride shone in their eyes. Their wives, also the mother of their child/children. Sensing movement from their infants, the women turn their attention down to them. Loetie smiles down at her daughter, who awoke with a smile compared to Koyuki's son who awoke from his slumber with a tight look. _

_Shoichi looks over at the little guy. Chuckling to himself."Such a serious looking baby."he pokes the cheek of the baby, who starts to whine. _

_Making Taiko and Koyuki laugh in agreement. Loetie gentle slaps her husband's hand away from the baby's cheek giving him a scolding look."Don't be rude."she tells him. Sniffing the the sake on her husband and seeing the blush on his face."...Shoichi..."she sighs annoyed. Turning to Koyuki."Forgive him."_

_Koyuki just laughs dismissing it."It is alright."she looks down at her infant."Soramaru is quiet serious for an infant."_

_"That he is."her husband agrees, then looks over to his friend's smiling daughter. His looks softens."Now your daughter seems to always be happy."_

_His wife nods in agreement. She was about to say something when her eldest son interjects."She really does!"he comes over and looms over the little girl, waving his finger over her nose, her eyes lock on and follow his finger. Before they wonder off and look elsewhere, smiling more. Tenka uses this and playfully pokes her nose, making her laugh. Which became contagious, the others laugh with her minus Soramaru who remain tight. That is until the baby girl's arms started to wave wildly from the excitement, her hand accidentally lands on Soramaru's face. _

_Everyone goes quiet, expecting the boy to start to cry. But instead he slowly starts to smile from her touch, which so reason made the girl's laughter erupt more causing the boy's smile to grow much more. Looking back to the girl, her laughter slowly dies down still retaining her smile. She slowly settled down, her once open eyes slowly closed. This surprised the others, looking from Soramaru to the girl. It as if they exchanged personalities or balanced the other one out. Both mother's marveled at this, they couldn't believe this. Tenka looks at the two with loving eyes, watching their eyes close at the same time. Their smiles still on, using his finger Tenka pokes the tip of their noses tenderly. _

_Taiko and Shoichi look at everything, then to each other smiling. Both thinking the same thing, nodding in agreement they hold up their ochoko, their small cylinder cup toasting to their agreement._


	7. Chapter 7

_Tears slowly stream down your eyes, soaking into the bedding under you. Everything was numb, everything hurt. It hurt so badly, no matter how much you how many times your mind tried to wonder off. The pain always brought you back, back to reality like a chain. A chain of fate that bounded you to this pain, that one could not show weakness to, not at all. It was consider forbidden, but you couldn't help yourself being so young it was only natural that for a child of your age to shed tears when something hurt them. And what made it much more painful, no one could do anything, not even your father nor your mother. Despite her pleads against it, the ritual was part of the clan. The burning anger and sorrow in your mother's eyes, the sound of her anguish screams still echoed in your mind. It shook through your bones, hearing her screams. If someone didn't hold her back, she would have disrupted the ritual. Your mother looked so helpful, unable to do anything, just like your father. He stood there, though completely against it, what could he do? What could he do, he had no other children only you. The only child he and your mother had to go through this. He had gone through it as well, but unlike him, your spirit was not consider strong enough. It was like a "Drifting leaf in the wind." Many in the clan would say about you. _

_Your spirit was not solid nor firm, as it should be. It lacked the will, it lacked the strength, it lacked what the Clan was know and stood for. Mainly due to your yokai side, or mother's side. Since she was a foreigner and not of the clan. It diluted your blood, making it weak and unstable, incompatible. With all these accusations against you, not being a worth candidate. It did not matter, the rule was the rule. Whether many did not see fit, your grandfather, being the head of the clan commenced with the ritual. His word was final. His word was law. No one not dare to oppose. Even if he himself held second thoughts. Generations upon generation had gone through this, and being the Clan's next head. _

_What choice did you have? The despite all that you had go through to prepare, the terror and fear never left you. Even so, to make others not worry, you did the most rational thing a child of seven could. In an sort of situation, whether scared, confused or lost. Even if the look on your mother and father's faces pained you. _

_Despite the tear that rolled down your eye, the last tear you would ever be allowed to shed. Despite the pain that burn intense piercing pain that pulsated through your tiny body. Pain that could cause even the mightiest of men to be put in shock. You had to endure it, for the sake of not the clan. But your parents, so they would not ever look like that again. _

_With the little bit of strength, etching the muscles in your lips upward into a smile.*I...I'm..fine.*_

* * *

**_"I'll come back."Soramaru tells you. _**

**_You grab hold of his arm tightly, almost yanking the young man down. Your eyes stare wide with brimming with joy, shocking Soramaru just a bit from your display of excitement._**

**_"Really?! And eat Anpan with me?!"_**

**_Seeing the way your eyes lite up from his words, he couldn't take them back even if wanted to. Clearly you enjoyed having company and not to mention the thought of leaving you alone. Sighing to himself with a kind smile."Yeah." _**

Sitting on the porch of the house, nibbling on Anpan by yourself sulking. There was no sign of Soramaru at all, he had not shown up like he said. Leaving you alone. Having expecting him to arrive after Botan left or at least by the afternoon, since that was when you first meet in the afternoon. Hoping to share Anpan with him, since there was enough for you to go around, and because it was nice to have someone to share it with. Normally use to be alone in so many words from back in the Clan, minus Ryu and your parents. It was nice to actually have someone else to by you, in a way having grown use to it when first arriving and meeting Chuutarou and befriending him. Then after him, running into Rakuchou that meany, after him Botan and at this current time Soramaru.

Never had you come and befriended so many in such a short time, it felt nice and feeling that you had not felt in such a long time. A feeling you wanted to last, to replace what you felt inside. The thought made you smile, and erase the depression you where in. Keeping your mind on those positive feelings rang in you like heavily horns. On cloud nine now, from this feeling. A feeling that compelled with a drive now, jump to your feet thrusting your Anpan in the air.

"I'll bring it to Soramaru instead!"you yell excitied.

With a plan in mind, and idea in motion. Nothing to stop you, grabbing another Anpan wrapping it up while keeping the other one in your mouth. Determine now than ever to find your newest friend. Forsaking everything, you rush off from the house on your own accord. Forgetting you had common sense when it came direction and the markings Soramaru had made for you. All that mattered at this very moment was eating Anpan with him.

* * *

(Hour later)

"Naira! Naira!"Soramaru calls for the girl approaching the small house. He didn't hear a response at all."Naira!"he calls again.

Still nothing but still and silence, there nothing else except the rustling of the winds in the leaves. There was not a single noise of the girl, which worried him just a bit, he picks up his pace hurrying. He knew that he should have been here earlier, after training wit his family's swords but something came up.

By coming up, meaning his older brother's ridiculous antic which he was dragged into. After being knocked out by Tenka, who used that opportunity to dress himself and Soramaru up in disguise. Tenka as a woman and Soramaru as a large baby. All because Tenka became suspicious and jealous of how Chuutarou had been acting. Because of that, it Soramaru wasn't able to come like he had planned. Cursing his brother, the second he was free took that opening and left. Rushing to the house, hoping Naira hadn't done anything stupid or ridiculous a thought he knew made no sense because she probably did. That girl he had to admit seem helpless and clueless. Making the simplest things seem like a challenge, he wondered how she survived making it this far in life. Though she seem independent, she clearly was not. Whoever she was living with, he thought them stupid for living someone like her all by herself.

Because of this, he felt compelled to assist her or better yet take care of her. She seem like a child, but he had to give her some credit even though she fell short of many common sense things and was easily lost. She was very appreciative and driven, trying to get it right. Even when she failed over and over again, prompting him to step in. All this in just one day of meeting her.

He reaches the house finding it silent with no sound or noise and most importantly no sign of Naira anywhere. She wasn't present, it didn't even seem like she touched anything. Rushing to the house he calls for her frantically, receiving nothing, not a single response or sound of running feet even a sniff. There was nothing, nothing at all.

His started pounding, this wasn't good. Though he wanted to go inside and check to see, he knew that was rude and also breaking an entry. Keeping himself calm and his mind clear. Trying to figure out just where she went, remembering the markings he placed for her just in case so she would not get lost and takes off in the direction not realizing it was the exact opposite direction of the real way she went.

This was a complete surprise, you couldn't believe your eyes. How you manged this was just a huge surprise and great joy. You couldn't control it, bouncing up and down like a five year old on sugar, extremely overjoyed. This wasn't where you wanted to end up, but you where glad to have any way.

Those nearby watch the show of the ecstatic girl jumping up and down cheering to herself. A few couldn't help but laugh at the adorable sight. Others looked puzzled, while some giving her a weird look. You didn't care what look, all that matter was you some how made it back to the market. The market where you met, Chuutarou and he helped you go shopping, for the very first time. The very first friend you had ever made.

It was just to bad he wasn't here. Which was sad, but who knew maybe you might run into him though right now you had something else to do. Remembering that one women who sold vegetables who seemly knew the young boy, only made sense to go straight to her and see if she had seen Soramaru.

The woman was at her standing selling and talking to others,when she noticed you skipping over to her. She smiles at you warmly, which you return with a friendly one. Bowing to her before saying anything. She notices the wrapped up Anpan bread you held to your chest, wondering that was for.

"Excuse me."

Getting her attention, she looks back at you."Well hello there, I haven't seen you in sometime. Where is Chuutarou?"

"He's not with me."

"Oh!? Why is that?"

"I haven't been able to find him."you tell her a lost look. Earning a chuckle from her."Though I am looking for someone else."

"And who is that dear?"

From afar a pair eyes carefully watch the Haruyama girl thank to the woman and scurry off.

* * *

*_Damn it, she's not there._*Soramaru clicks his tongue, coming back from the trail he had set for Naira.

Not finding not a single trace of the girl, which now gave him reason to worry. Where could she have gone? The path he marked for her seem safe enough, criminals didn't take it much so it was surely safe. Thinking back he strictly told her to take that path if she needed to gather water, not to stray from the path at all. He had repeated it several times to her, now he wondered if she even listen remembering how distracted she looked. Dang he should have told her to repeat what he said.

Sighing heavily, shaking his head."Great..."he grumbles. Looking one last time he leaves the empty area back towards the shrine. With every step he took left a heavy pit feeling in him.*_Naira..._*

The decision you made, now regretting it. The grumbling sounds of your stomach echoed through the trees and carried itself in the wind, the tighten gripping of hunger wretched at you. Every step exhausted you, but you kept pushing forward clinching the wrapped up Anpan close to you. Even though you had finished yours awhile back, and could easily eat this one. But you didn't telling yourself one thing.

"He said, we would eat it together...This is Soramaru's..."your words sounded just as weak as your body.

Pressing onward in the direction that the woman told you, looking around at the somewhat familiar surroundings. Since your mind was more on your hunger pains than trying to figure out how you knew this area, you pushed the thought to the back of your mind. Staggering slowly not realizing that you began walking up steps. Repeating the same thing over and over again to yourself, unaware that your presence had made yourself know to someone who stood at the deep purple eyes look down at you, like steel.

Though your energy was low, you manage to make it to the top. Exhausted from lack of energy, the only bit of energy clung to the Anpan close to your chest. Other than that, most of it was gone. Panting heavily, smiling to yourself finally reaching the top. The thought of giving and enjoying Anpan with Soramaru made you smile, the only thing on your mind. With the last bit of energy you before you succumb to exhaustion, smiling call for Soramaru before passing out.

Shirasu manages to catch you before your body hit the ground and easily scoops you up in his arms. He studies your features examining them closely, though calm a look of cation reflected in his eyes. As they ponder about you, stopping when hears you mumble a few names and random things. The one thing that stood out was Soramaru's name and Anpan bread, hearing that the man looks down at the wrapped up bundle in your possession. He couldn't help but not smile.

"It would be wrong..."he tells himself, turning around walking back to the shrine.

* * *

Later that evening Botan returns to the house, to be greeted by silence. She becomes quickly alarmed putting up her defense her eyes scan around the area trying to pinpoint any sign of Naira. But there was nothing. Stepping lightly, she walks closer all sense up and alert. Her eyes turning here and there ever few seconds, not dropping.

Even the rustle of the blowing leaves sounded mysterious to her. Taking another step, the sound of a branch being broken from pressure alerted her to to react. Turning to the sound of the approaching presence about to attack whoever it was. Stopping herself halfway, surprised and shocked at who it was.

"Naira?!"

You step through the bushes bright and lost like always. Munching on something in a small sack, looking to Botan confused. It was quiet between the two of you for a couple of seconds.

"Ms. Botan!"you smile at her and engulf her in a hug."Welcome home!"

"Naira, where were you?"she questions.

You thought about it for a second before responding.

"Having Anpan with a friend!"

She raises an eyebrow."Friend? what friend?"Looking around seeing no sign of anyone.

You didn't answer the question having not paid attention, stuffing your face with whatever it was in your sack. Realizing this she just smiles shaking her head."Never mind, come on."She leads you to the house."Have you practice those verses?"


	8. Chapter 8

The breeze blew gently through the night, all was still as the shadows cast upon with the little light that was given by the hidden moon. Such a serene and mellow evening. Nothing but peace and tranquility, reflect upon their surroundings as cool calm eyes like steel cast upon the night up in the sky. They stood still as the night, draped in dark cloak concealing themselves only to be shown their eyes. Feeling the presence of another, a blood lust presence, one which they had been expecting.

"Stop, filth."their voice like ice hisses at them.

Their guest stopped just a few feet behind them. Scuffing at the belittling way they where just addressed, itching to use their weapon upon them. But decided against it.

"I wouldn't even try it..."they grimly tell them, the cloak figure turns around fully to face their guest. A disgusted grim look etched on their lips, covering their mouth."I hate trash..."trying hard not to gag.

"Aren't you just full positive words."

"Don't patronize me. The likes of you have no right, now then..."the figure hands them a piece of folded paper. Their guest takes it, looking at curiously."You know your job, it's very simple. I'm sure I don't need to explain it to you."

"You're quite an arrogant bastard, aren't you?"

"...If this plan is to succeeded, do try to control yourself and not bring notice to yourself. You Choshuu trash."

Having enough of their down talk, the guest lunges at them ready to rip out their tongue."I've had just enough! I'm going to ripe out your tongue hold i-"

In one swift movement, the cloak figure moves out the way spinning around and grabs hold of their wrist, twisting it behind them. Easily subduing them, not a single hair was moved. Their hold on them was tight, placing their foot upon their back hard. Their eyes clearly ready to end them, unless they yield.

"Don't you dare raise your filthy hand to me, again."they warn them coldly."..."they release them though not before adding another stomp upon their back."Now get up."

Grumbling under their breath, they do as they where told."When this is over..."they point at them, with a manic smile."..."

"Your threats meaning nothing like a leaf blowing in the wind."Their eyes flash deadly at them."Now, as for your second assignment."they gesture to the folded paper."Read it then discard it. Understood? It should be simple."

The guest unfolds the paper, and reads it their eyes widen in delight and mostly shock."You're joking right?"they scuff laughing a bit."Are you serious? No one has ever run into one of them, this some sort of joke."

"I assure you, it is not. The information you have there is true. Clear as day."

"I thought they never came down. Being such a whisper of a clan."

"Mock all you want, but do as you are told. I don't care how you do it. From the intel your best bet would be find one of those Kumos, for they are known to have befriended them."

"Should I use cation?"

"Trust me, this one is not one to fear. In fact they don't deserve to be the head. Just bring back their body, I want them partially alive."

"Aren't you fun."they snicker."But sure, I'll do it. Don't understand why you won't though, since you know so much."

The cloak figure turns their back to them, to look back over the land."I will do my part...should I need to step in. But I am sure trash like you can handle this. Do not tarnish this, now leave. Your presence is sicking me. Leave."

Fighting their urges to attack them, they look back down at the paper reading it over once again. Once the information was absorbed they crumple it up tossing it aside and melt into the shadows. Smiling sadistically.

"This will be fun!"

* * *

No sign again of Soramaru, which caused you to sulk and feel bummed out. Laying upon the porch of Botan's home. She left to do something and told you to stay, you didn't mind assuming Soramaru would be coming by and then you could introduce him to Botan, which then would end with the three of you eating Anpai together. But all that faded.

"..."you whimper."Why is everyone gone..."

You were not sure how long Botan would be gone and you didn't know how long your patience would last for Soramaru to come if he did. Besides he made a promise, from what you recalled he would visit you every day or he had no choice. After dropping off the bread to his home, which was also the same one as Chuutarou. It made you wonder if they where related or something, an answer you received from the kind white haired man who's name you could not really remember he told you the truth of Soramaru and Chuutarou being brothers, one thing for sure he was nice enough to give you something to eat and snack on, along with making sure Soramaru would get the bread you bought him, while relying the message to him. He did also suggest you come back if Soramaru did not show up.

Remembering that, you sprung up at the idea that just came into your mind."I can go back and visit Soramaru and Chuutarou!"you become excited about it, standing up you race inside and fill your personal bag with a couple of Anpai bread or as much as you could fill it with. Which it slight overflowed a bit, but you didn't mind, the thought of having them with both your two friends not to mention your new white haired one was all that mattered. Deciding not to wear your shoes, you hurry to leave when you remember to leave something to inform Botan you had left. Seeing as she told you, if you do wonder off far to let her know. Thinking of what to and how to say it, you manage to find some paper and write it and draw it down. Doing the best you could with making a map. Feeling no guilt no, you take off in the direction of the Kumo temple.

It didn't take you long to reach a road, though if it was the right one. You where unsure about, thinking back to what the lady told you on which way to go. This had to be the right way, the road looked like it. You stood there unsure if it was, thinking hard about it, until you gave up. Sighing loudly grumbling squishing your head together. Stomping on the ground angrily, frustrated.

"I'm lost..."you cry. Reaching back taking out one of the breads you begin to eat it bitterly. Grumbling how much an idiot you where to forgetting the directions, wishing for sort of sign that pointed you in the right direction. You could easily go back, and just sit there waiting and waiting. Which just the thought sounded boring, the thought of seeing Chuutarou and Soramaru sounded better. Giving up would way to easy, having some all this way to share your bread with them. The fact they where your friends, and wanting to see them again pushed and gave your confidence you needed. With this realization you hear Ryu's words speaking to you, telling you not to give up. He was right, your cousin was right. If he saw you now sulking and whimpering he would be disappointed in you. You where Naira Haruyama, head of the Haruyama. You didn't have time for such a feelings, you held everyone of your clansmen reputation in you.

Your clan did not cry nor whimper, and neither would you."...I'll find them..."you tell yourself.I'LL FIND THE SHRINE!"Chomping down on the bread in your mouth, you decide to go left and race down in that direction full of determination. Thinking of Chuutarou and Soramaru in your mind. Your dream fantasy playing you mind of how the three of you would be laughing and enjoying the bread. How Soramaru would be proud of you for finding the Shrine all by yourself and grateful that you came all this way. You became dreamy about the whole thing, cooing over it. That you didn't pay attention and rammed right into someone. Both of you fall over and laid right over them.

"What did I hit..."you rub your head, when you hear squirming under you. Looking down to see who it was surprised to find...

"Chuutarou!"you yelp sitting up quickly and pulling him off the ground bringing him into a head lock sort of hug."I found you!"you jump for joy, not realizing you where cutting off the boy's air supply. To caught up in the moment, swinging him around laughing in delight at the fact you found him. Though the feeling was mutual, Chuutarou couldn't do anything really. He tries to tap out to get your attention which didn't work at first until he ends up not to be mean bites your arm. You quickly let him go grabbing your now throbbing forearm."You bit me!"

Chuutarou coughs hard to breath."S-sorry..I couldn't breathe."he apologizes through breaths. After catching his breath he stands up."It's good to see you again Naira, but I can't stay! I have to go and help Sora!"he quickly helps you up and rushes off into the forest.

You stand there for a second before realizing what he just said and meant. Without a second thought you hurry after him, calling for him to wait waving a piece of bread. Though Chuutarou was fast, you managed to keep up with him with ease. That it surprised him, seeing you next to him he was about to ask how, but dismissed it. Both of you raced in the direction where Soramaru was with another. A lean built man, with shaggy black hair concealed in a sort of drape like turban almost showing his face, he dressed rather rugged. The man had sharp teeth, an unusual feature, which made him all the more dangerous looking, not to mention his Glasgow smile.

The man had almost taken out Soramau if not for the interference of Shirasu. Who came just in time to protect the boy, all Soramaru could do was sit there on his hands and knees watching the fight between the two talented men. Who both seem on equal levels in strength.

*_I knew Shirasu was strong, but not this strong._*Soramaru says in awe and admiration for the man. Watching their fight, that he did not notice the two figures next to him, until he heard both of them gasp.

"Whoa!"Chuutarou gasp."I didn't know he could fight at the same level as Shiro!"

"He's so strong."you throw in, hearing your voice and Chuutarou's made Soramaru look and find both of you here. He was more surprised to see you.

"Naira..."

Hearing him say your name, you look at him absently for a second then smile."Soramaru! I finally found you!"you give him a cheeky smile. Forgetting about the fight, you take out some bread for him."Look, I brought enough Anpai bread...do you think the other man might want one?"You turn back to the fight between Shirasu, looking at he leaner man. Without a thought you wave the bread in the air yelling to the man."Hey! Would you like one!"

Kagami Naoto, the man whom Shirasu was engaged in battle with hears you calling to him. Calling him Mister since you didn't know his name, waving the Anpai bread in the carelessly offering it to him. With a friendly smile. Only to be quickly turned around by Soramaru who began to chaste you for your action.

He was surprised to see you out in the opening like this, he had expected to see you at the shrine when he went there but he didn't see you. The intel he was given was slightly wrong, just a bit. But that didn't matter, he found you. An evil thrilling smile appears on him, Shirasu saw the way his eye twinkled when he saw you. He saw the another motive behind the man's eyes. A second to late, the man drops down and using his muliptle chain blade swords coming from both hands, launches them right at you.

"Your MINE GIRL!"he laughs manically.

With your back turned, you sensed in the incoming attack. A sweat came over you, the whipping of his blades slicing through the air at great speed that the fabric on your clothes felt torn a bit. Your heart raced rapidly dropping, you turn around seeing the sharp blades coming in your direction. Your eyes widen in what seem like fear, with quick thinking you push the two brothers out the way. Which caught them off guard. They slide across the ground, from your strong shove. Realizing what you did, they get up seconds late watching the impact hit you.

"Naira...Naira!"they both yell in horror for you, Chuutarou screams your name the loudest crying. Kagami who landed on not to far away scuffs in disappointment.

"Well, I was expecting more..."he whines."Oh well, so much the head of the Haruyama clan. What a waste, I was expecting a bit more."He gets ready to take his blades back, turning his eyes to brothers. Flashing his murderous smile at them, licking his lips."Now, then who's next?"

He gets ready to whip his weapon at them, when something slightly tugged on it turning his direction back into that direction. Before he could even blink, something quick and swift landed on his bladed chains, and raced across the top in great speed. He wasn't sure if their feet where even touching his blades. All he knew was he just narrow dodged a swift and surely deadly kick that seem to cut in the air just like a blade.

Jumping to give himself distance, he retracts his weapon. To narrowly dodge a piercing strike to his face, the movement was so fast and deadly. That just the side of his face was sliced. He moves back again, doing his best to avoid each piercing strike after the other. There was no opening he could find on them, everytime he moved back their speed amazed them just seconds behind him. Again he narrowly dodged their strike, he wasn't sure if they where using the wind or not because each strike felt like a blade, whether it be their kicks or strikes. All he knew was that if let his guard down, then he would be surely be shredded. He wasn't expecting them to be this good. Not from what he read and was told, clearly you held up to being of the Haruyama clan.

Kagami drops down giving himself distance for a few seconds, before you came rushing in. Your hand straight and pressed behind you like a blade, you lunge it forward at the man who tired to attack you. With such great precision and accuracy, the look in your eyes was nothing but dark and cold, nothing but an empty abyss. With a fire burning inside the empty eyes. This was Haruyama, he saw it now. Such focused people, and from what he saw with you. Clearly you where elite.

He couldn't keep running from you forever. Thinking he sees an opening, using he rushes right back at you. Which surprised you, not expecting this he saw it and smiles. He draws his weapons back and knees you right in the gut, the force was strong enough to send you flying a couple of feet onto the ground.

"Naira!"the brothers get up and hurry over to you, with you down Kagami took this chance to attack but he forgot about Shirasu who comes and blocks his attack. Fending off the man, as the brothers tend to you.

You where curled up in pain, you spit up just a bit from the wind being knocked out of you. It was a strong attack but you've had worse, still the fact you where injured was what shocked you, the fact he landed a blow on you. No one knew to do that with Harumaru, no one except a few because of the type of training and fighting style. Feeling someone lift you up, Soramaru holds you panicking asking if you where alright. You heard him and Chuutarou calling for you, but you didn't respond just still in shock and slight pain. That you blocked out everything. Crying inside, wishing for Ryu.

*Ryu...*you call for him.

"I've got you..."you hear a strong, tender voice call to you. The voice snapped you out, and brought you back to the land of living. Your eyes look around for the voice to find looking down at you, Tenka. He was smiling softly at you, a smile you seem to remember one that reminded you of your father. Tenka saw shock look in your eyes, which made him smile more."My, my Naira you've grown so much."

Those where the last words you heard, before you slowly started to fade into the dark. Tenka stood up with his brothers watching the Yamainu walk off with you, being held in Kiiko arms. Tenka just stood their despite Soramaru's protest as to why he was letting them take you away and demanding how he knew of you.

But Tenka didn't say anything except place and on his brothers head, flashing him his smile."Boy, have I got a story for you..."he laughs patting him on the back heartily.


	9. Chapter 9

_A young Kiiko in the Yamainu training grounds, like the others focused on her training. Completely focused and driven, putting her all into what she did, against her opponent, a younger Seiichirou in art of sword fighting. They clash their wooden blades together,Teiko watched with pride at his students who put their all in their training. He couldn't want anything better. Standing firmly, when he hears a sound that catches his attention. A smile comes to the man's face, knowing that voice very well. Chuckling softly to himself, which of course gets his students attention even Tenka's. Who's eyes light up at the voice of their visitor. Dropping his training, leaving his friend Sousei by himself and races to the dojo's entrance ready to greet the person only to hit in the head by his father as punishment._

_"Tenka, you don't leave your opponent."he scolds his son. Leaving a soar Tenka, which earned chuckles from the others. With Tenka whining about what his father did._

_A deep heartily chuckle emits through the dojo, getting everyone's attention. A laugh everyone knew well, one that made Kiiko beam with flustering joy. A sweetheart look in her eyes._

_"Oh Teiko, must you be so cruel to the boy." Shoichi steps inside, placing a hand upon poor Tenka's head soothingly."Let the boy be excited."_

_Teiko sighs smirking at his friend."When he becomes more focused then I will. But then again, if someone wouldn't stop by unannounced suddenly, then..."the two men look at each other before breaking into a friendly laugh. They greet each other like brothers, when the Kumo man noticed next to his friend clinging to leg with the brightest light blue eyes he had ever seeing from his friends Clan. His only child and daughter, heir to the Haruyama Clan. Little Naira no older than at least one going on two. She was dressed in a cute little elaborate sea green kimono with a love gold design on it, her unusual hair for her clan. That of Auburn like her mother's with her bangs being silver the natural color those of her clan had, but because her not being born within the clan having a mother from the clan. She came out looking different, her skin was not like her father's pale it was more like her mother's though a bit of a shade lighter. Her hair was nicely put into two pony tails with flowers attached to them. She was a cutie, that could make anyone melt. _

_Which clearly was her father, who adored his daughter with so much pride and love. It was a rare sight to see one of the Haruyama Clan to be down among other's. They where known for their seclusion, away from society like hermits refusing to mingle within those below their clan's home. If one was to be spotted they would disappear without a trace. Very little was known about the clan, rumors had floated around about the, being called spirits of the mountain. Only a extremely small handful of people knew of them, though only one actually knew them. The Kumo Clan._

_Because of this, there has always been for centuries a bond with both Clans, both respected one another. Lending a helping to the other, just like many years ago when Orochi surfaced. The two Clans worked together to defeat it, and would keep doing so. As long as the Orochi would keep resurfacing. Even though the Haruyama Clan preferred to remain hidden, it changed when the newest current head of the Clan, Shoichi decided to change that. And because of this change, his Clan held a deep dislike for him. Feeling he was breaking heir tradition, that he had no regards for it. And once he choose to venture out away for a few years to see the world, he traveled to explore and learn knowledge that way. And once he came back with an outsider, his wife a woman who was exotic compared to those of this country. She clearly stood out among everyone, something many grew to fear and dislike. A few though where lucky enough to be friendly to her, and some saw and grew to know. _

_But the Haruyama, held a great distaste for the woman. A foreigner coming into their clan, tainting their blood and all they held dear. It was bad enough Shoichi allowed open doors for his Clan members to go and explore the world not to mention allowing a few to come and see their Clan. Though luckily not many came or those who did, never really made it back. _

_And once the birth of Shoichi's daughter came, the Clan grew to resent the little bastard they called her or a yokai. Because of her father's status she would the Heir of the Clan. Something many did not want at all, feeling it was unfit to allow such a thing. But they dare not to speak up about it, instead would find ways to make the little girl's life as miserable as they could. Though making sure her father was not aware of it, but despite Shoichi's upbeat and excited personality, he was very much aware of it. Which was why when ever he made his visits down to village, he would take his family with him. Afraid to leave them alone, afraid of what might happen to them. He knew they would not be safe. _

_Taiko was down in front of Naira's face holding out his hand towards her. Naira looks at the man, with wondering eyes before she smiles laughing flashing her perfect bright teeth for a two year old. Giggling, gripping onto her father's leg more._

_"What a bright girl."Taiko comments about her. He stands back up looking at his friend, both men stood at the same height, though unlike Taiko who was a more lean built, Shoichi was not. He was a bit more stalk like, with defined muscles though not to much. Just enough. Yet this bulking man, was the kindest and delicate person. Seeing how his wife and daughter body frame was small compared to his own. It always amazed everyone at how carefully he handled the two most important things in his life. Mainly his daughter. _

_"Is Loetie, back at the Shrine?"Taiko asks. _

_Shoichi nods his head."Yes, we went there first. But Naira wanted to come here with me." He looks down at his daughter who now had begun sucking her finger looking around at everyone who towered over her. _

_Most children would be afraid, but Naira was not. She found it exciting and joyous. No doubt getting her personality from her father with this. The little girl just smiled, her eyes land upon Tenka, seeing him she releases from her father's grasp and waddles herself over to the eldest Kumo son. Who couldn't be more thrilled, his arms open wide to embrace. _

_"Come her Naira!"Tenka calls to her. Squatting down and inching closer to her, so she would not have to toddle so far. Naira giggles echo through the dojo, making the others smile, even stoic Sousei. Tenka moving closer to the toddler, making silly faces. Just like he would do with his younger brother Soramaru back home. It was clear he held just as much love for Naira as he did his brother. _

_Almost reaching Tenka when, Naira changes course and waddles over to hasty in Kiiko's direction. Much to the girls surprise, as she had hid herself away. Naira had managed to spot her and quickly hurried to her. That she stumbled over her kimono that dragged upon the floor, acting quickly Kiiko manages to catch the toddler before she fell hard. Instead of crying, Naira just laughed gripping onto Kiiko tightly lookup at her. Kiiko stared back down at her, her eyes heart and eyes melted. A warm look came upon her, as she held the little girl in her arms. Tenka who began to huff and puff in the back upset at this. That was to be his hug and bonding moment with Naira, not Kiiko. _

_"Are you ok, little one?"She ask the toddler who clearly couldn't speak just yet, but communicated with a wide smile and gurgles. Clapping her hands together, clearly she was alright. The other members come around to see Naira. Which made her smile more, all but Tenka who had become jealous and was still fussing about it. Kiiko held out a hand for Naira to hit, laughing at the little girl's attempt of slapping her hand upon the palm of her hand. That she didn't notice neither of the men had walked over to her. Until she felt their presence. She looks up quickly, and fluster at the sight of Shoichi opening her mouth to close it. _

_The Haruyama smiles kindly at her, he gets down to her level."She's very fond of you."he tells her."She's very fond of all you, this is the most I've ever seen her happy, whenever she is here."_

_Kiiko didn't know what to say, her blush deepens. Shoichi couldn't help but laugh at her action. He rest a hand upon her should, she looks at him."...She's going to need someone later in life to...watch out for her..."_

* * *

Kiiko thought back to that day, it was such a long time ago but she could remember it as clear as day. Not to mention Tenka's temper tantrum which earned him another hit in the head from his father. That day, she had made a promise to Shoichi, in fact pretty much everyone back then on the Yamainu squad. A promise she received in the letter in which she read, one which she showed Sousei to see. A man of duty her friend and commander was, he was honorable man and from the note agreed to it. Out of the dearly departed last head of the Haruyama Clan. Something in which he did end up sharing with his men, once they brought Naira back to their headquarters, he informed them. She would be staying in their care, of course those whom trained back then with Taiko understood and did not have a problem, but for those who did not know really. Just accepted as a their commander's orders. And because of that, that was how Naira came to stay within the Yamainu Squad.

Which would end up as a hug change for the squad, a change that some felt was nice. While some felt was annoying, mainly because they where the ones to tasked to keep an eyes upon their newest ward. He wasn't sure it was because he was the one who made her flee or because he was newest member of the Yamainu group, but all he knew was that aside from Kiiko, all Rakuchou knew was that babysitting was not in his skills. Because his patience was thin with Naira. Seeing the type of person she was, he had to try not snap at her, because should his commander catch wind. He knew there would be Hell to pay, but it was just so hard. This girl was all up in his hair, keeping him on toes and she couldn't sit in one place even if he tied her down.

Luckily though for him, tonight he did not have to worry about that because of the Charity ball that was being held and Kiiko had insisted that she go with her. Which of course Rakuchou couldn't be more happy to have her go. If it meant he would get peace and quiet and do his actual job.

Kiiko walks down the hall, towards your room already dressed for the for the ball in a nice red Victorian French Bustle and Swag ball gown, her hair was put up in a nice elegant bun with her long bang strand down. She comes to your room, and knocks on it.

"Naira are you ready?"she calls for you, she waits a few seconds before she hears struggling grunts. She announces her presence, and opens the door. Coming inside your room, to find you struggling with the dress that was bought for you. She couldn't help but not laugh softly to herself as she goes to help you.

"Ms. Kiiko..."you struggle calling to her.

"Here..."Kiiko helps you up, telling you stand still."Put your arms up."

You do as she says, and she manages to slip the dress on you."These clothes are funny."you tell her.

"I know, but it is required for the ball."she tells you, adjusting a few things here and there. Helping you put on your outfit."There..."It took a bit longer, but she managed some how.

"Can I keep my feather?"you plead with her, she looks at it still in your head.

She looks at you against the idea, which you clearly saw on her face. Which made you uncomfortable, something she didn't wish to do."I'm sorry Naira, not to night."she takes it out, placing it on your nightstand.

You whimper silently, not wearing your feather band in your hair. It just didn't feel right, it was extremely important to you. Turning around to look at yourself in the mirror your eyes seem a bit empty. All this sudden new things in which you had to accustom yourself to, though you where thrilled at the thought and experience. It still felt a bit weird. Mainly the type of clothing.

This dress as it was called was puff passed your waist. The color was nice, nice soft Gray short sleeve floor-length Satin Victorian Gothic Lolita Dress. With matching pumps that felt weird and hard. The fact you could not have your feet upon the ground, this just didn't seem natural. Luckily though you could at least keep your hair down. It natural texture was mild wavy reaching just a bit passed your shoulders about two inches. Now ready for this ball, Kiiko smiles warmly with pride. Standing behind you.

"Come on, let's go."she ushers you to follow her. Which of course was hard for you to do, almost tripping over your pumps and the dress. Which seem to feel a bit heavy because of the amount of fabric being you, compared to what you normally would wear. Something light and easy to move in, if walking wasn't the hardest part, going down the stairs was. Grateful for the stair railing, you grip onto it like life and death inching your way down the stairs carefully. You did look silly, but what could you do. You where not accustom to this, so this was how you could do it. Kiiko who reached the bottom realized you where not behind her. Turning she finds you struggling to walk down.

"I-I have it..."you assure her, only to have your foot slip and it up almost tumbling down. Luckily she managed to catch you before you landed flat on your face. A few others had seen you, looking at you with sort of a disbelief look, some ended up murmuring about you. Which made you feel insecure and small.

"Here, hold onto me."Kiiko tells you. She manages to get you straight and upright, which was helpful. Carefully and gently, she walks with you telling you to move slowly with her. Which despite her help, it was difficult. You looked like a duck almost walking like this, which earned snickers from others."Don't worry, you'll get it down."she assures you.

You wobble a bit like a new born learning to walk, each step seem worse than the last. Doing your best to focus on something other than the way to walk, like everything around you, around the grand ball room as it was called. You see different people, all dressed fancy like. The woman dressed in dresses similar to Kiiko's and yourself though of a different color. Men in fine black suits. All casually talking around like the norm, with no care in the world. They where really beautiful people. People that made you feel uncomfortable, this was not your setting. Not at all, even so you did find some things interesting. Mainly when your eyes set theirs sights on the large massive table full of food. So many rich and different kinds of food, your eyes almost popped out your sockets. Drool started to overflow in your mouth, with your tongue about to hang out, if not for Kiiko who quickly manages to cover it.

"...Ms. Kiiko please can I go eat!"you beg her. Stopping in your tracks, and began to pull on her in a slight fuss like manner.

Kiiko stops looking down at you, seeing you giving her a puppy eyes with a cutest frown on. She couldn't resit, simply smiles back at you nodding her head. With her non-verbal permission you race over to the table, which surprisingly you didn't fall flat on your face. Seeing you content and fine, Kiiko goes off to the join the other guest telling you where she would be. Though you heard, as you began to stuff you face and plate. Others nearby couldn't believe how much someone your size could eat, watching you zip from end of the table to the other happily. Trying pretty much everything your eyes could see. There was just so much on this long buffet, some foods you knew others you didn't which was alright. Because that meant something new, though you wished for there to Anpai bread, you settled for their type of desserts instead.

Which was purely heaven, the sweetness was beyond compare. The second it touched your tongue, it melted and you where sure you felt sparkles in your mouth of delight. That you had to tell Kiiko, getting another plate, you put a few other small desserts on it and look around for her when you spotted her going outside. Wasting no time,you hurry and trail her being careful with each single step. When you noticed someone out the corner of your eye across the way hurrying up the stairs to the upper level where Sousei's office and Yamainu's quarters where. Changing you mind and direction you decide to trail them instead, to share in your sweet treats, taking one step only to almost fall down.

Up on the second level of the Yamainu's headquarters, in a secluded room a deal was being made between Soramaru, and two members of the Yamainu. Chenran the shortest member of the group able to ride upon someone's shoulder, who concealed his face with a red decorative mask and the rest of his body with shrouded cloak, and Rakuchou. What they discussed would benefit both the Yamainu and Soramaru, only they would know and no one else. After their meeting ended, they leave.

"Thank you once again."Soramaru thanks Chenran, bowing to the man."I will defiantly hold up my end."

"I'm sure you will."Chenran nods his head, the sound of heels dragging upon the floor made all eyes look in the direction of the sound. Soramaru and Rakuchou look at the approaching person painfully and with pity, watching them struggle as they walking towards their direction while keeping their plate balanced filled with desserts from the ball no doubt, from falling.

Focusing on both keeping your plate from falling and each step you took, not to mention how your dress dragged upon the floor. It was hard multitasking, wondering how your mother managed to do it. Because it seem easy when you saw her, but now you realized it was not as easy to do. Wobbling a bit, using the wall to hold up, taking another step only to trip over your foot. You fall onto the floor, luckily you keep the plate from falling. Holding it up with your hand, while the rest of you was not so lucky.

You whine grumbling how much you disliked this attire. Sulking on the floor when a shadow cast over you, looking up you find Chenran and Rakuchou both looking down at you, though Rakuchou was looking down at you sternly and annoyed. A look you had grown use to and pretty much paid no mind to. His arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?"his voice tight with irritation."You're suppose to be at the ball, and is that food? Did you take food again?"He pinches his brows frustrated with you."...Honestly..."

A extends towards you."Here."Soramaru down on his knee offers his hand to you, you look at it for a couple of seconds before smiling and taking it. He helps you up to your feet."There. Are you ok?"

You dust yourself off first, instead of answer his question you shove the plate of desserts in his face."You have to try these, Soramaru!"you exclaim."Share them with me!"

He was baffled for a second, he saw the eager smile you had. How happy you where to see him, since the last time which had been awhile. He looks at the plate of desserts you had for him, waiting for him to take one. Then back to you, remembering you getting badly injured on his behalf his eyes filled with guilt, only to be come heavier when remembers what Tenka told him about you that related to him. The story as Tenka called it, came to a surprise to the second son, he couldn't believe what he heard. He thought at first it was joke, but Tenka assured him that it was not. Not to mention when Miss Botan had came to the Shrine to talk with Tenka about the Orichi's vessel, she did indeed conform it to be true.

And because of what he was told, added more to guilt he felt blaming himself for what happened with you. Though you seem not to hold anything against it, the sense of this new responsibility that cast over him now with you. Even if he had never been told this, he still felt responsible for you. He didn't understand why, why he felt complied to do so, he just did.

Feeling something change in Soramaru, concerned you. Dropping the plate down looking at him wondering what was wrong with him, just second ago he seem fine. For some reason he wasn't now, you didn't understand where this sudden change came from. All you knew was that it seem to be causing him some sort of internal pain.

"Soramaru...what's wrong?"you asks him. Tilting your head to the side just a bit trying to see his face which he hung low. He was unable to give you eye contact like he was ashamed of something. You move closer to him, about to tap him on the shoulder when his hand grabs hold of your wrist stopping you and catching off guard. Confused more even now."Soramaru...?"

Hearing your confused worried tone, he realized what he was doing and snaps out of it quickly. Finally looking at you, he gives you a smile. One to mask what he felt inside, one to ease your worries.

Calming down he regains himself, and let's go of your wrist."Sorry."he apologizes to you. Looking at the desserts, his eyes return back to their friendly serious nature."I would like to stay..."he tells you."But I have something to do, next time alright."

"What do you have to do?"you question, more out of concern.

Soramaru smiles at you, placing his hands on shoulders. Rakuchou was amazed at how both your personalities seem to just switch, it seem like Soramaru took on a bit of yours while you took on his.

"Don't worry."Soramaru tells you, his words reminded of Ryu his smile and everything. The only difference was the way his words felt. That you felt your eyes began to well up, but stop them."..."

Raising a hand, you place it on his hand patting it. Looking at him understanding."Okay."you smile back at him."When you come back, we can eat all Anpai together right?"

He nods his head."Yeah, we can. Just in the meantime stay here, and be safe. Rakuchou will look after you."he looks to the young Yamainu member.

You look at him."Rakuchou not very good at that."you bluntly tell him.

"What! Why you little!"Rakuchou jumps you, and noogies you with both his knuckles."Grrrr...take that back!"

"Owww...your so mean Rakuchou!"you whine. Soramaru was startled a bit by this, he rolls his eyes at the two of you for the immaturity. Rakuchou didn't let up and kept going, until Chenzen jumps on his head making him stop knocking the young man to the floor.

"Owww, Master Chenran!"Rakuchou snaps at him.

"You know better than to do that."the little man reprimands him."Should the commander hear it, you surely be in trouble."He jumps upon his head. He then turns to you."And you my dear, shouldn't you get back to the ball? I'm sure Kiiko is not aware of your absence. Soramaru, could be so kind and take her back?"

"Y-yeah, sure. Come on Naira."he tells you, still sore from the noogie waste no time and grab hold of Soramaru's arm whining about how Rakuchou was mean person. Angering the young man who gets ready to yell back at you, only to be silenced by Chenran.

With Soramaru leads you back down to the ball, helping you along the way since you still had trouble walking. The two of you managed to Kiiko who was searching for you frantically. After dropping you off, he leaves you telling you to enjoy the party and departs. You wave by to him, telling him to have a good time.

"What was that all about?"Kiiko wonders out loud.

"..."you."Me too..."you whisper to yourself.

Kiiko noticed the sullenness in your eyes. She looks back the way Soramaru left, recalling her talk with Tenka.

_She had found Tenka outside taking a break from the ball, they talked for a bit when he asked about you."How is Naira doing?"_

_"She's doing fine."_

_"That's good, you know it would be better if she lived with us."_

_Kiiko slightly scuffs a bit at that notion."No, she's better off with us. You know this, she has the most protection with us. Plus it's what her father wanted. Despite, the agreement. So I'm assuming you told Soramaru?"_

_Tenka gives her a proud grin."Yep, he was surprised of course. I can't wait for the day."_

_"I'm sure you can't, it's sad it didn't happened sooner."_

_"Yeah, that's true."Tenka agreed. He looks to Kiiko noticing her deep thought, he knew what it was about."You know, you can't protect her from it."_

_"I know..."she sighs heavily. Looking into her drinking glass, seeing a reflection of Naira as a toddler, making her smile softly. _

_"Have you told her, about Soramaru yet?"Tenka asks breaking her thought, the woman looks at her old friend. From her look he could see she had not. He sighs shaking his head slightly disappointed."Why am I not surprised."_

_"She doesn't need to know, at least not yet."Kiiko says in her defense."Besides...you don't know if it will even turn into anything."_

_Tenka chuckles at that."It already has, ever since they where little."_

_"They where young, anyone that age acts like that."she protest._

_"Tch, touchy."he smirks at her._

Her eyes still on you, recalling Tenka's words. Which made her wonder if he was actually right? She places a comforting hand on you, leading you away and back to the ball.


	10. Chapter 10

The sky seem cloudier and darker than usual, everything seem heavy. Dry and dull. As your eyes look out the window to the droplets on the glass. It had just rained a few hours ago. So the rain left some of itself behind. Your fingers poke each of the few drops, following it trail. Without the sun to take away the remaining water it remained.

Your eyes held no spark of life, like before. They weighed down with worry and distress. Not even your stomach was in no mood for joy. Your mind wondering elsewhere, something wasn't right. You could feel it, even though their words told you not to worry and everything would be alright. Though you believed it to be true, your past said otherwise. Those same words used before along time ago. Gave you assurance and comfort.

"Soramaru..."

_Ryu's gentle smile assured you like his words everything would be fine."Don't worry." He comes over to chivalrously, you could feel your cheeks warm. He just smiled from your reaction. He knew you didn't want him to go. Tears welled up in your eyes. He scuffs shaking his head, still smiling. He uses his thumb and gently wipes away your tears lovingly. Everyone in the clan watched surprised and shocked. _

_While their prejudiced showed no concern of your feelings. Ryu didn't care, his eyes always remained kind to his younger cousin. His heart loved her, despite what others thought. Even his father. His touched made your shed more tears, you couldn't help it and react on your emotions. And cling desperately to him. Holding him tightly. Burying your head in his strong chest. Begging him to stay. _

_He was taken back for a second. As leader of the clan it wasn't wise to show such emotions. While others scorn your actions with detest. He embraced it. Wrapping his arms around you, holding you close. So you could hear his heartbeat and his could connect with yours. Soothingly he strokes the top of your head._

_"Lady Naira, it is not wise to show such emotions."he softly chastise you, while comforting."You must remain strong. For our people. You know as much as I do. This must be done."His words didn't try up your tears. He couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh. Which frustrated you."Forgive me. Oh?! What's this? You're trying to squeeze out tears."He playfully tugs on your hair. _

_Causing you to yelp."Ryu!"You whine. He just laughs and kept smiling,while you pouted. Tears in the corner of your eyes. He just kept laughing. Which weaved its way through and made you smile heartily._

_Ryu wipes away the bit of your tears, takes your hands and kisses the last one. A bold mood, that made surprised and shocked many. His lips gently pressed upon the corner of your eye. His gesture took you by surprise. But your young ten year old self felt so much from that affection."There."he said stepping back, looking at you fully. A soft smile on."Much better."_

_Just stun, you where just stun. Your cheeks heated up, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. Your mouth opened for it to close. No words could be formed. None at all, suddenly you fluster deeply and freak out. Did he just do that?! Your cousin shakes his head chortling. Why was he laughing?! It made no sense. _

_Amusement aside he kneels before you."I promise. To return to you...So please don't worry."He stands back up, looking deep into your eyes. Solidifying his words. Stepping to you, leaving little space, your nose inhaled all his scents. Closing your eyes, remembering them and taking comfort. Opening them finding nothing but the wind._

You remember that day as clear a the sky, he and a few others had been assigned by the Shaman to go and defend the outskirts. As there was fear of closing doom. The Shaman foresaw it in a vision. The purity and sanctity of the clan. And Ryu was chosen to the newest of the the safeguards. His skills higher than many his age and those older. You wished it wasn't him, but, you couldn't do anything as it was custom. As head of the clan, which is to be protected by all the clan. As the head for the last 600 years are vital. Not just to the clan but for another important purpose. A purpose that your father dread to tell you. Only very few knew, outside the clan. A purpose that was entrusted to you. A purpose that made your mother cry endless tears and your father's eyes to to fill with guilt. A purpose that buried you with the responsibility of more than just the clan, caused you to loose everything. Made you watch as everything burned before you. Caused Ryu to never come...again. Made you feel...

Kiiko comes to your room and knocks on the door. There was no answer."Naira? It's me Kiiko. "There as no response. She knocks again."Naira..."Now concerned, she opens your room door, peering inside. Finding no one. You weren't on the bed, nor lounging on the sofa. Not even in the bathroom. The room was completely empty, there literately was no trace of you.

This wasn't good. Keeping a cool head, not wanting to panic she looks around for any sort of clue that could tell her where the young Haruyama heiress. Checking everywhere twice, now made her panic. Where could the heiress have gone? Her eyes soon something amiss in the room. Walking to the foo of Naira's bed, her pack was missing. It wasn't there, which could only mean one thing. Cursing under her breath, praying Tenka wouldn't say anything.

* * *

Clinging to your bag, you run down the road as the rain began to fall. It didn't stop your feet from moving. Nor the mushiness of the mud beginning to form from the water and dirt mixture. Your breathing was heavier than ever, it was imperative you reach your destination. It was a long away from the Yamainu. Rakuchou would certainly chaste you for this, but you didn't care. It was like you listen to him anyway. That and you knew he was hiding something from you, from the party a few days ago. The secrecy was understandable, but it was the outcome that worried you. Though those words gave you some comfort, but left you feeling anxious and fearful. Your foot slips on the road, causing you to fall down into the mud. But you just pick yourself back up and continue. This was the right way, you remember from the trees and the gentle and kind breeze. That reminded you so much of home, back in the mountains. Not to mention the way the wind carried the scent.

Clinging tighter to the bag, to your treasure. For dear life. Finally you reached the stairs to the shrine. Heaving and panting, you waste no time and go up. Racing faster and faster. That your didn't see the last step and nearly slip and spill what you had in the bag. A hand shoots out quickly grabbing you, they scoop you upright. Placing you on your feet. For a second you thought it was Ryu, but took a second glance finding silver hair instead of silver. Purple eyes instead of light blue ones. Their garb was almost the same as the Haruyama clan.

Shirasu managed to catch you before anything happened. Though not much could be said about the items that flew out your bag onto the muddy ground."Are you alright?"He asks.

Your eyes more concerned about the bread than his question. He saw this and didn't take it rudely when you didn't respond. Though surprised by your sudden tears that formed and the devastation on your face. He watches you get out of his arms and walk over slowly to the bread. Now soggy and dirty. You reach out and pick them up for it rip apart. Your tears mixed in with the rain made it hard to see who was actually crying. Shirasu wasn't sure what to do, he had another matter to attend too. Your unexpected appearance was not what he expected. Tempted to leave you, he had second thoughts. Turning back around he walks over to you.

This is the heir of the Haruyama Clan? He thought, his hand looks over you.

* * *

_A piercing strike hit you from the left, then quickly on the right. Next a full blown strike at your gut, sent your little body flying back hard. Each strike felt like being punched by solid rock. If that wasn't enough, the kicks felt like thick tree trunks. You weren't sure how much your body could take of this. But, what choice did you have? These blows weren't just pure physical, no, they where much more. More than anyone should have to go through. There as no time to nurse the wounds. Forcing your body to get up, remembering Ryu's words before he left. You had to persevere no matter what. _

_Another strike came, this time you managed to just narrowly block. But it wasn't enough, they counter with a knee in the gut. Knocking the wind nearly out of you, your body flings to the ground again. You could feel the judgmental and disappointing eyes from the others and the Shaman staring at you. You could failure in their eyes, while your mother looked away angered and pained. Blood from the cut above your eye, dripped into it, giving you one good eye. The eye that looked at your father who's eyes cringed with regret and shame. He couldn't show it upon his face, standing over his daughter. But you could see it behind his featureless dim glowing eyes. Looking down at you. The look of the clan's Heir's burden. The markings etched upon your father's skin. His veins budged out, extorting the power he possessed. His face remain emotionless and focus. Your eyes could see it, see what possessed him. What now was part of you, just part. Not fully. As your father had the rest. His eyes plead with you to get up. To get up and stand, while crying and apologizing. Every muscle in your body ached. _

_Wishing for Ryu to return, but he wasn't coming back. He wasn't. Still your eyes search for him, finding nothing. Slamming your hand down, you push yourself up. Stumbling but manage. The weight of the others eyes on you, pushed you down. But you forced yourself. Lifting your head, to receive a hard thrust under the chin by your father. The force was enough to separate you. Your physical form and spiritual form. Leaving you out cold. Realizing what he just did, your father still couldn't break and had to keep his stance. Hearing his wife weep horrified and get up and leave. Still there was nothing he could, except endure. His eyes look at the motionless body of his daughter, the Shaman goes over to her, listening. Then quickly performs the ritual needed to bring his daughter back. _

_Your eyes shoot open gasping from being gone. Looking around, still here, still alive. No closer to Ryu. _

_Shoichi comes back and hurries over to you. Afraid to touch you, the damage done upon your body. The bruises and blood. Still, he scoops you up, seeing the pain and agony. Those around shake their heads disapproving. He paid them no mind and rushed you off. These traditions, this life was not one he wanted for you. Clinging to you in his large arms. Praying you lived. Shutting his eyes, as the tears begin to fall. You could feel them fall on you like rain. It brought you back,as you faded back and forth. Back and forth from Ryu. _

_From his smile. The way his eyes shimmered with patience and kindness to you. Your father's tears, like rain. Rain the last time you saw Ryu. The sky weep your heart's tears. _

"Soramaru...Ryu..."You weep in your sleep."Ryu...Ryu..."Your eyes open. The memory fades, bringing you to reality. Yet the feeling remained and lingered. Touching your cheek, you felt the tears. Why did it have to rain? Why did the sky have to weep? Why didn't Ryu come back? Was Soramaru coming back?

These questions of uncertainty plagued your mind. You didn't know what to do or think. Everything became clouded and dark. Alone, you became alone. Reaching out desperately trying to take hold of something. For your hand to find nothing. Everything around you faded away. And there as nothing you could do, but let it happen. Though told not to worry, there was reason too. When nothing would return. You couldn't have it again, you couldn't sit here and let it happen again. Shutting your eyes refusing to accept the lost. Throwing the covers aside. Get up, race to the door to have your feet become entangled with the sheet, you fall forward. Hitting the ground with a hard thud. The pain was nothing, from the lost. Picking yourself back up, through your tears.

Soramaru left with those same words, not realizing the danger and cruse they bring. Why didn't you say anything to him at the ball? There was enough to say your last few words. You should have forced him to stay. But you didn't, again believing those words. There where so man signs, of the dark omen. The rain and ruined bread was enough. This cycle wouldn't break.

He promised you. Just like Ryu did. To return. The only difference, Ryu said it and Soramaru didn't. Still their looks matched the same. And when two things are the same...

Pressure with guilt and pain. You couldn't hold it anymore. The door opens and you flung yourself to the person who entered."...S-S-...Soram...Soramaru!"

"Well, it seems you are up and well."Shirsau said calmly. You look up surprise it was him. He looks at you. With a warm smile."I'm sure Soramaru would be happy to see you."He stands up, helping you to your feet.

You grip his clothes tightly."Soramaru...Soramaru..."You stammer. He Fuma understood and nods his head, you couldn't believe it. Your eyes widen with joy. More tears come, tears of happiness."Thank goodness..."You smile, laughing."W-Where is he?"

"Well, he and his brothers are sleeping right now-"Shisau beings to tell you, stopping when you run out the room. Leaving him perplex, that he chuckles to himself."Quite an interesting one. Sad."

The Kumo brothers had decided to go to bed early, well Tenka pretty much made them. As they needed their rest from all that has happened. At first Soramaru was against it, but his brothers roped him into it. Welcoming him back home. They slept together peacefully. Or at least they thought, well Soramaru thought. He didn't know what it was, but suddenly his eyes open. He sits up sharply. About to alert his brothers while ready to defend them, when something rushes in and knocks him down. Causing a loud crash and him to topple over. Never had he felt such a tight grip around him. He thought Tenka was bad. Whatever had him, sure as heck wasn't going to let him. His mind brought him to that night, he froze at first. When he hears a crying voice, calling his name.

"So-Soramaru...I'm so sorry! All the Annpai bread dirty and it's no good!"You bawl on him."Please don't be mad!"

Your sudden appearance took him by surprise. He knew you where here, but didn't expect you to be up. When he saw you, you where still out. Shirsau told him, you came to see him. Finding he was gone and you where so distraught that you passed out. He was surprise, you came all the way here. No wonder Tenka beat him for making others worry. For his action.

You bawling about the bread, really made no sense and confused him. This was not what he was expecting from you. Then again, the bread was very important to you. Your crying became louder and louder. He had to get you to quiet down. But it was hard, when you covered his face. Trying to force you off, wouldn't do any good except make your grip on him tighter. Grumbling he had no choice but to allow you to do as you pleased. And let you cry your heart out with joy of his return. Accepting it, he closes his eyes.

Tenka who had his back turned and restricted Chutaro from moving. Smiles to himself."..."

_Young Tenka sat on the porch, watching the sunset sleeping on either side of him on summer's warm evening. His two year old brother to his left and to his right two year old Naira, both of them curled up resting upon his knee as a pillow. Naira slept with a smile, while his brother didn't. He had such a serious look. Looking at them both warmed the older Kumo's heart. They had just finished playing, and by playing. Naira chasing Soramaru. The two of them laughed in delight whenever they touched. Tenka sat outside watching them, until they came over and wanted him to play with them. Which he did, for a bit. It ended with them dog piling on him. Soramaru and Naria laughed so jolly, it could make the sun jealous. _

_Tenka laughed with them, when he noticed them yawning. He took them in his arms and back to the porch. Laying on either side of him. They did their best to watch the sunset with him. But sleep got the best of them. Which was alright. A loving and secure arm around each of them. Holding them close. _

_"Just think.."he stares at the sunset. Speaking to the to the two year old."Later in life, you both will be able to share laughter and good moments. Always. It won't just have to be every now and then. I can't wait for them."He grins wide with pride."And I know you two can't wait for it either. The two of you will be able to sit here and watch the sunset together."He looks down at the two. A fond smile appears. He looks to his brother."It will be your job, to take care of Naria. Keep her smiling. And Naria,"he looks to the girl."It'll be your job to keep Soramaru happy. Both of you grow and love one another. Okay?"_

Tenka turns back over to Soramaru and Naria. She had him a in an iron grasp, having fallen asleep clinging to his younger brother. Who fell back asleep, he some how manage to provide her with some of his cover. Looking at the two, thinking of how much they've grown. Their wide spectrum personalities. Many would think it crazy what their father's agreed upon. But, Tenka knew it would work and it was right. The peace he saw on both of the teens. Whether it was hard to see. He knew it was there. And that's all that mattered. 


End file.
